Once Upon in Neverland
by cathrine-in-neverland
Summary: Complete AU. There was no curse. Emma is set to marry the dark one's son, a reward given by her father, for rescuing her. Would she marry him if her heart already belongs to someone else, to a pirate and an outlaw to their kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Because my clients were late and I have nothing to do but sit idly on a coffee shop, I started typing on my ipad. So here's a simple story I created. I'm still working on "Once Upon a Fairytale" but alas, I couldn't get my mind to finish them. So, here's to my crazy idea for the CS shippers. Hope you like it! And please leave a review, I would love to hear whatever comments good or bad from you beautiful creatures.**

* * *

Chapter 1

She had a long and tiring day. Whatever bargain she had offered to her father, he would not heed it. His words are law and her mother cannot even dissuade him.

Marriage. Yes, an arranged marriage is a common to their kin. She was beyond mad at the thought of it. All her life, she dwell on the fantasy of ending up like her parents, bonded by the true love and like every stories, was a happy ending. And hers wasn't. It's a tragedy. Every time her thoughts drifted to it, her heart grieves, her throat was burning and tears started to fall on her eyes.

She hated the witch who took her away.

She hated the day when she ran from her love one.

She hated that she hates him that day. She hated herself for being weak.

She hated herself for being weak.

She hated her father that he didn't allow her to carry a sword.

She hated her father for the decree that he gave in exchange for her life.

She hated her now doomed fate.

And now, she has to marry the son of the dark one. Of all the men in the realm, it was baelfire, that was what he was called, whom she would spend her entire lifetime, being a wife to him. Her parents fell into despair, upset even, when they learned about this knight who came to rescue her. But his father's words were honorable, a law and unbreakable. Least of all, the dark one's reputation precedes him. They wouldn't want to cross him. Now, all her hopes are gone.

And that man, the man whom she love most, left her. He didn't came for her, not a shadow looms around. Of course, his reputation precedes him as well. An outlaw to the realm, brandished as evil as the dark one. But the people knew him little enough to brand him as such.

He was gone. He took the biggest part of her heart when he left her. It was pure agony.

_Killian_. And she cried to sleep that night.

* * *

He drank straightly the rum on his mug. He wanted to forget that all these were a bad dream. That every one lies for him. Deception, lies, whispers of evil, that people conjure for him. He was beyond mad, grief and mad again. This was beyond worse than Milah's death. This was beyond grief when he saw her heart on the crocodile's hands crumbled to ashes. And he couldn't save her. He couldn't do anything apart from watching her die in his arms. And now, the reptile was digging his tomb, again. He's taking her away from him.

He asked for another rum and like the previous mugs he had, he drank it straightly. He wanted to scream and but his love for her restrained him.

What was she said to him?

That she didn't believe he was evil. She didn't buy the label people has called him. She saw him differently from the other's eyes. She changed him. And most of all, she has given him hope to live and to love again. He smiled at the bitter memories. And now, she will be gone.

If he hadn't left her, all these wouldn't happen.

If he stayed for her, her life would not be in danger. He was supposed to be her protector, her defender and her savior.

If he just accepted her pleadings, none of this things wouldn't come to her marriage.

He ruined it all. He ruined himself and her. He ruined her fantasy of having a real family.

He remembered how dreamily she plans to grow old with him and he laughed at it. She had planned her future with him. But, what future could he gave her when he is nothing but an outlaw, when her father kept a price for his head. He knew he could not gave her what she deserve.

She was a princess and he was a pirate.

"Aye, captain, you shan't waste life for the second time." Smee sat in front of him.

"You bloody keep your tongue else you would not be using it again." He spat at him. Smee gulped and bit his lip.

"Might be our captain walks in the shadows of the dark one." One of the pub drinkers laughed at him.

His jaw clenched, holding the mug with utmost anger.

"Aye, that it is. The dark one didn't fought for our captain lady, so might our broken captain as well follows his reputation." The pub erupted to laughter.

"I'm no coward!" He yelled at them. His face was red in anger. Had it not for his princess' memories, no one could laugh at him. Their heads might be rolling down the streets that night.

He stood up abruptly and walked to the door. The laughter died down. But before he could vanish into the darkness, he heard someone, commented at his rather grand exit. "That's a better head start for him."

And he knew better what to do for his princess, for his Emma.

* * *

Emma woke up with the chilly air. Her eyes flickered momentarily and yanked her blanket. She might have forgotten to close the window before she fell asleep again. She walked towards the window sill and reached for it. She was closing the right part when she saw something moved just near her sill. She reached her candelabra on her table. She thought of a thief. But who would dare? Her room was in a tower, tens of feet from the ground. She reached the right window when a hand grabbed her arms.

"You would wake the dead, love." He spoke just before she could muster a scream. And she knew who was it.

She tiptoed at the sill and found him just beside it hanging for his dear life.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Wouldn't you have me in?"

"But..."

"Right, love. I will stay up here hanging my foot on my tomb."

"Alright." She said resigned at his charms again, what is it with her that she couldn't even say something that would upset him. _Love, emma_, you love him dearly, her mind screamed at her.

She reached to help him get inside. Boy, was he heavy.

The next thing she knew, his lips were crushing on hers. He tastes rum. Had he been drinking? Her thoughts died down when he pulled her closer. He kissed her tenderly and she returned it with the same delight, feeling the weeks of separation dissolve into passion. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids and she felt the moisture of his mouth lingers wherever his lips touched.

"I'm sorry." He murmured at her ears.

She broke from his arms and met his eyes. There was regret and pain etched on his face. Her heart quenched at the sight of him. He was utterly lost and broken, like her.

"You left me." She croaked.

"I know and I'm sorry love." He kissed her lips again.

"You abandoned me and took my heart with you." Tears were stinging on her eyes. She cannot cry again. She had poured every tears she had but alas, she had restored even more for this.

"And I regret, every inch of it. I'm sorry." His knuckles brushed the tears falling freely from her face.

"I hate you!" Her fist met his chest, pounding him. "I hate you. I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for letting me marry him. I hate you." Finally she sobbed at his chest.

"And all I can say is sorry. I'm sorry love. But I'm here now and I love you. Nothing changes that."

She sniffed, trying to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. It was ungraceful.

"You're here but that wont change the fact that the day will come when I had to marry him. And I can't run from it. He was rumplestiltskin's son. The son of the dark one. The kingdom will perish." She said.

"If there was a way, would you dissuade your father?" He said.

She met his eyes. Was he jesting now? No, he wasn't. He was serious about it. If only he was an open book like she is, then perhaps, she would know his thoughts.

But she knew perfectly her answers. She would not lie to him. Her Killian, most of all. She sighed, and gazed at him, "I'd rather die than marry him."

There was a momentarily shock in his eyes then his lips curled to a smile. "Then, you would."

Before the words could register to her, she felt his hands on her chest and she felt lighter. Then, there was only the sensation of falling.

* * *

***runs to hide* Okay, don't kill me just yet. Please! Reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm burned out from the office and I wanted to scream to my clients and bosses. But thankfully, the beautiful face of our beloved Captain has been streaming down my dashboard on tumblr, and everything turns out just to be fine. He and our lovely princess makes my day. And I wanted to say sorry, for calling Killian as "Killie". I won't do it again. pinky promise.**

* * *

The bell rang all throughout the day. The whole kingdom was silent. Every one donned themselves in black, a symbol of mourning. The last time she wore that color was for her mother and now, she never thought she would wear the same color again, in her daughter's. It should be the other way.

Her daughter was gone.

Emma was gone.

Tears streaming down on her face. Charming reached out for her. His face is set on a grim. He was grieving on his own way. Every time, her daughter was in danger, her heart was never appease, she was restless. But somehow, she knew, someone was there to save her.

When Emma was little, Charming saved her from bandits, someone who bore ill-will to the realm. And if she was lost among the woods, Charming was the first to find her. She saved her from the savage beast. Red saved her. Knights saved her. Recently, The dark one's son saved her. Yet now, no one did. No one saved her precious daughter. She remembered too well, the news when it reached them.

Before the sun comes up, Lancelot came pounding their door, disturbed her rather unpleasant dream. Every morning, it should have been a good news, but earlier was different. It was bad. The worst of the worst news came to her. The princess was found dead, fell from her tower. She was barely recognizable. Her bones were crushed and blood was everywhere. She couldn't have the strength to see her in that manner. She was bloody murdered, pushed to her death. She had been crying relentlessly.

"She was a princess. She doesn't deserved to be murdered by a soulless creature." Charming bellowed his anger to the knight.

She thought to keep her anger, but she couldn't contain it. She yelled at him. "He was no creature! He was a devil!"

"Whoever did this will pay. I swear it on my life." Charming was gritting his teeth in anger.

"My Emma." Snow murmured. Charming tightly hugged her and her sobs was joined with his own.

* * *

"She's what?" His head snapped at the royal guard who bore the message from the palace. The parchments and scrolls on his hands tumbled down the floors.

"It is, sire. Princess Emma was pushed to her death at her room last night. She was barely recognizable." The knight repeated them as if he misheard them. But clear as the day, they weren't.

"Who did it?" Angst, fear, grieve and regret. They were all building up in his heart. The last time he felt this was for her mother. The woman she most dearly loved, who had a fate like his Emma. And they were all gone before him.

"No one knows, Sir. There was no trace of the culprit." The messenger answered.

He filled his lungs with air as if it could erase whatever he was feeling by now. "Surely the person must be punished." He said.

"The king ensured there would be. The person cannot go unscathed. It was treason to the royals."

He clenched his fist.

Emma. He was his first love. Even from the distant, he loved her, adored her. He maintained his distance from her for his reputation precedes him. He was after all, the son of the Dark One. He wanted her safe from his father. From his magic. From his evil deals.

It couldn't be his father who did it, didn't he? They were together last night having the heated conversation of his soon-to-be-marriage with the princess. No, his own father couldn't take away his own happiness. He was a deceiver but murderer wasn't his own doing.

Emma was gone. He would never see her golden white hair, or that wit smile she carries around, nor hear her soft voice. She left him, his betrothed. And the future he planned will never even work. She wouldn't be there anymore.

He saved her before and now he didn't. He should stayed at the palace when the King insisted but he didn't. He and his own pride.

"I must go and see her." He scrambled to his feet.

"You must, sire. The king and queen grieves utterly for their loss."

"It is my loss as well." He said.

* * *

He stood by the deck of his precious ship, his Jolly Roger. The clouds are as dark as he felt today.

_Why has it come to this?_ He asked himself. _It must, because you love her_, his sane self told him otherwise. Yes, for love, he would do anything. He does not need to feel the same feeling he felt before. He doesn't want to be alone.

_Emma, forgive me._

He remembered the first time he met her. He was drinking himself to oblivion, alas, he had returned in this forsaken place, the place he wouldn't dare to step afoot but he bloody should be. For revenge. For his hand. For his dead love.

The place was ever the same, the tavern people merrily drinking for all their reasons they should drown themselves, just like the last time he was here and her alive and warm. The pub was echoing with tales, though he wasn't the one who's telling them like before. He was after all, Captain Hook, the now fearsome, bloodlust pirate in all the seven seas. He was in a corner having his third mug of a rum, thinking of hundreds of ways to skin his "crocodile", when he heard one of his ship crews boast of their quest.

"He is the way of the seas. Bloody hell he'd kill a dozen hydra all in a hand, literally."

His brows furrowed, that story was years and years ago. And was one of the quest he did with her. And laying those monstrous beasts life was for her.

"Retelling a story has always been a pirate-y thing, though none of it were quite true. Stories made up to lure people to their deaths."

His mug suspended in his mouth, averting his gazes to whoever scornfully remark at their travels. All his crews gazed at the direction opposite to him. It was dark in that corner and the... Lad, was wearing a dark cloak. His jaw clenched, the last he saw a lad clad in cloak, everything had gone awry. Before he could spoke, a crew of his answered back.

"Oi, foolish lad, you're a mainlander, one who doesn't know anything with iron and salt. How bloody well do you know those daft remarks?"

"Enough for me to factually say such things." The man said.

"If you bloody love your tongue, earn to keep it else it would be kissing the dirt." He said out loud, earning him all the attention. Every one gasped at the tavern. Some murmuring his name in fear. Even in the dark, their eyes grew wide in terror. Ah, the name who graces fear.

"Aye, it's me, fortunately." He walked down the center. He scratched his chin and smirk handsomely though his patience was wearing off. "What's your name lad? You would likely be...a better crew aboard my ship. What do you say?" He said and arched his brow.

The lad stopped in his drinks. His gaze linger on him. _Typical men who wants sailing as soon ship has been mentioned_, he thought annoyingly.

"No pirate is honorable. And best if I keep myself by stooping on a land rather than earning it on waters."

His smile died down. He lowered his face while gazing at him. "You seem to know a lot of traveling on seas. Might as well, enlighten me." He smirk at him but he could never make his face at such distance.

"All I know is that pirates entails bloodlust, and treasures taken as tokens of their malevolence."

He would have to chastise him and had him earn his place with his blade but the tavern door flung open with one of his crew rushing in. "Palace guards! Palace guards!" Upon hearing it, the lad clad in cloak scrambled on his feet, brushing past his crews who were running curses at him. He smirked at the gesture he made. Fugitive, he is.

"We must hurry, Captain. They are in search." His crew said.

Well said, it was unwise for them to linger the town. The new King had ensured that the place will be far from danger and peace should last. After all, the ogre war was over.

"Go back to the ship. There's something I need to find out." He said. He brushed off his coat as he felt powdery dust on his hand. _Gold powder._

While his crews dashed away, he stealthily walked through the tavern's back door. Yet suddenly, he bumped unto something.

"Are you blind?" He heard a woman's voice. His brows arched and looked at the splayed woman on the ground. _Bet, that shriek came from this hooded figure. Hooded figure, what's with all these humans trying to hid themselves?_

"Here." He offered his hand for the lass.

"Gentleman now, are we? Don't need your help." She said.

"I'm always a gentleman." He answered as he picked up her satchel and handed it back to her.

"I can see that." She smirk and brushed off the dirt on her coat and took her satchel from him and stepped away from the tavern.

"Wait, why are you here?" He called her. Somehow, he was being pulled towards her and yet he didn't know what made him to do it so. Suddenly, his thoughts trailed on the lad earlier and without any hesitation, the words flail from his lips. "Are you the lad with a lashing tongue?"

The hooded figure stopped in her tracks and faced him. "Excuse me?"

"You. You were the lad who had the guts to insult me and jest at..."

"What in the seven seas are you talking about? I'm no lad." She bellowed at him before he could even finish his words. And with that, she lowered her hood.

He held his breathe. The lass was surely a woman of beauty. Her golden hair tumbled on her chest. She was fair and she radiates like sun, as if when he touch him, surely he would caught in fire and wither away. He knew she was danger and he should keep away from her. Yet, she was an inevitable gravity. He would rang another scornful remark at her, but his lips were pressed in a thin line.

The woman walked towards him. "Sorry, to disappoint you mister. Maybe I'm not a lad but I'm more than a man in many ways." She said stressing the last few words.

He smiled broadly, looked at the cobblestones and then back at her. He was sure as hell, the lass was more than mets the eye. "Pardon me, love. I'm not accustomed to people to wear hoods and cloaks. They always give me the impression that they all comes with hidden motives."

The woman pressed her lips trying not to bit it. She was hiding something. That face was well known to him. "Ah, so, I did hit it correctly." He grinned at her. "Were you trying to escape from your captors?"

"Apparently, they may have the same intentions from us but I will be kept away from foul darkness unlike you." The woman knows how to answer and only a few does to him.

He flashed his beaming smile at her. "I'm just a blacksmith. Pray, what ire do I deserve the cell?"

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm gonna let you in on a secret." She inched in front of him. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." Her pale aqua eyes met his own pale blue eyes.

His face was a hairline away from her. "I'm telling you the truth, lass. Now, what does those guards need you for?" He whispered.

She blinked a few times and backed away. "I'm just a shepherd's daughter." She answered.

"For someone who knows lies, you're pretty bad at it." He said as he took a step towards her. His presence made her uneasy and he liked the way, her face etched with fear.

She took a deep breathe. She was now standing in front of him."My father was and that made me one." And he didn't anticipate her next move. The next thing he knew, his face was on the ground and he winced at the pain on his head.

"I'm pretty sure, an outlaw like you will serve the cell well. You better start talking, else, that'll serve you well." A dagger was now inching his throat.

She was headstrong, swift and all the dilly-dally thoughts of her was gone. She was no weak and lame like most of the ladies. She was like her. No. She wasn't. She was entirely different from her.

He chuckled at his rather graceful capture from a woman. "Good for you. You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that in one hand."

"That's supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

"Killian Jones. But, most people know me by my more colorful monicker, Hook."

"As in Captain Hook?" Shock was displayed on her face as her grip loosen.

He smirked. "Ah, so you've heard of me." He smiled at the reputation he precedes now.

When her grip softened, it was his cue. He grabbed her hands and rolled over her and seethed the dagger on her throat and pinned her arms over her head.

She yanked herself. "Let me go!"

He grinned again. Fire was lashing on her eyes.

He flicked his tongue and moved his face closer to the woman. "Normally, I prefer to do a rather enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, I've no choice."

"Let go of me, pirate or I swear I'll have your head on your ship."

"Ohh, should I be scared?" He mimicked. "Why would that scare me, shepherd's daughter? Your staff wouldn't match my sword."

"A wooden staff wouldn't match your sword. But a golden staff will do" She spat at him.

His teeth clenched. "Who are you, shepherd's daughter?"

"Emma. My name is Emma."

* * *

"Captain, she's awake now." His thoughts were cut abruptly. He looked to his crew and with his hand, he dismissed him.

He felt a sudden pang on his chest. He wasn't even afraid before. He didn't even knew the word before. He could welcome death as inevitable as air to breathe, without remorse, without fear. But meeting her, seeing her and being with her, he knew them all too well. But now, he could scarcely look into the mirror without looking at himself being a coward. All his strength, drained him.

Could he even look at her in the eye? Would she even forgive him? But he knew all to well, this would be the turning point of everything. These would end up losing everything again now. The moment he turned his back on her, it was all gone. Before, revenge became his lifeline and now, all gone. There would be nothing left and him, he would feel the void of losing everything there is to it.

Yet, she has to know the truth. She bloody deserves it. And if by some chance of miracle, she would understand or even hear him out.

He filled his lungs with air and walked past his cabin.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you liked it. As much as I don't want Charming to be soo overprotective with Emma, I felt like I needed to do somehow do it. After all, a father-daughter relationship is needed (I think). Well, Happy Father's Day (I know it's early). I hope I can edit the next chapter. I've finished it already but seeing all the paperworks by next week and my heart being broken because of Game of Thrones, I don't think I have the strength. Of course, with the exception of our captain. *winks***

******Please leave your reviews. I would really appreciate it. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this would be the longest chapter I've written but I had to cut them down for the next chapter. So, I'd like to dedicate this to my Dad. Yep, I know he's not going to read a petty work like this. But, Charming here transcends what my Dad was, the over-protective father in all the realm for me. He has always been like that. Again I hope You all like the story. **

* * *

"Snow, you should eat something." Charming was standing on the door.

She didn't answered. After the funeral, she went to her daughter's room. It was dark now that she's gone. Everything was in it's place except for her daughter's presence.

"This room was full of brightness, of light and laughter. And it's all gone. I would never see her again or held her in my arms."

"We do. But Snow, she wouldn't like the way you're now." He said worriedly.

"But I can't. When she died, half of me died as well."

"I'm still here snow." Charming came to hug her and kissed her temple. It was so hollow now that she was gone. But charming was right, life should go on, even if it means without her. And that ached her heart more.

"I'll come down for dinner. I wanted to tidy her room again." She smirked. Emma was not as tidy should a princess behaves.

Charming nodded but remained standing at the foot of her bed.

She stood up and walked to her daughter's closet. "She kept every trinkets she got."

He lowered himself. "That she does. These were the scarves given by the townsfolk. And she kept them all." He said as he opened the chest full of wool and silk scarves. "And a bow and arrow. Snow, have you been teaching her?"

"Tit for tat, Charming. You thought I wouldn't know you're giving her sword lessons?"

"Well, she insisted for it. And she should be. Defend herself. Even Red, tells she has skills for it."

Snow's mouth dropped. "I can't believe you."

She turned to her drawers. There was a dagger and a chest with a letter **'K' **etched on the top. She took it. And beneath it, was a skeleton key. Gently, she unlocked it. Inside it were stacks of parchments folded neatly. There were hundreds of letters. Whom has her daughter been writing to? She took one and unfolded them.

_M'lady_, it was addressed to it. "Charming." She called his husband. Her daughter has a lover. Instantly, he came beside her.

"Find interesting things? Another trinkets she kept now?" He said as his gaze averted to what she was holding.

"Your daughter has tons of letters. And its not just letters."

He took one as well and read it.

"No." His face was a grim.

"No, what?" She asked. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"I told her to keep away from him."

"Keep away from who?" She looked at her husband. "Charming?" she eyed him giving a warning look. He knew something and

"Hook."

* * *

He was sitting on his father's chair. It has been roughly a day after that brutal incident with Emma happened. The culprit was still running around while he sit idly on this land. The thought of it was making him furious and he swore on her tomb, he will make sure, the person has to pay for it. Yet now, he needed evidences.

"You want something to eat, Bae?"

His head snapped back. It was Belle. His father's lover. Who would have thought, his evil of a father would have been loved again? His thoughts trailed off to his mother who abandoned him for the love of another man. No, what was his father told him? Taken by the savage pirates.

"No, thank you, Belle." He said as she nodded and walked away.

And now, what awaits him? He doesn't have a will to live with. The women of his life left him. Abandoned him. And now, he suffers again.

He sighed and stair at the ceiling as if by chance all the answers were there.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He whirled around and saw his father sitting across his desk. "You're back."

"It appears so, Bae." He jumped to his feet and walked towards him "Still thinking of the love's lost, dearie?"

"Apparently."

"Such a waste, dearie. Although I'm surprised you have a thing for her." He flicked his hand like he oftenly used to.

"And why? Because her family was your friend's enemy?"

"Na ah! I don't consider someone as my friend."

"Sure. Because you're the Dark One." He spat at his father's gruesome name.

Rumple laughed conceitedly. "Indeed."

And he would always be. When the fairy gave him the magic bean and told him to start anew on a land without all this foul magic, he would have done it. But, his father would be alone. His papa will be forever alone like him. And he doesn't want him to be. His best chance was living with him so as even for a moment, he could be magical to make him the man he was before. Not the Dark One but the Good One.

"Now, what do you want Bae? I trust your coming wasn't just to see me." The all-knowing Dark One could sense everything there is. Power and magic, he comes to it all in glory details.

He took a lungful of air as the words came out from him. "Could you... Could you bring someone from the dead."

He suppressed a smile and walked around him. "Magic is power."

"I don't need to be like you. I just want Emma back."

"This wasn't the first time, someone came for me to have their dead comes to life." He walked to the desk and took a goblet, pour it with wine and walked back to him. "Magic can do much but not that. Dead is dead. Transcending dead is beyond my reach."

And with that, he walked away. Even if his father could bring her with magic. He wouldn't do it. All magic comes with a price, he knew them all too well.

* * *

"And you've kept it from me?" Snow wouldn't dropped what she had just learned. Her daughter was seeing and probably smitten with a pirate-with Captain Hook, of all people. And her husband knew it all along and kept it.

"I thought she would have stopped it. I told her to stop seeing him because..."

"He's a pirate." She finished his husband's words as she looked him in the eye. "He is. But look at these, Charming. Your daughter and Hook are completely smitten on each other."

"That it is. That's why I told her, but she dissuade me. She defied me."

"Charming, you knew well everything there is to love. Of all people, you should've known."

"But he's an outlaw and a pirate."

"But your daughter didn't saw it on him. Charming, what did you do for emma to give up on hook?"

Her husband's face suddenly turned apologetic. "She's my daughter. I'm supposed to look out for her safety."

"You do, but you've hurt her beyond irreparable."

"The night she was lost in the forbidden forest, bitten by some venomous snake. Hook was with Emma. He...he couldn't save her. And I told him, I would let her fall into deep sleep from the venom if it means for her not to see him again."

Snow clamped her hands to her mouth. She muffled a stifled cry. Charming, of all people. "You had to believe me, I was doing it for her own good. You knew too well, Hook has gathered himself quite some enemies and I don't want him near Emma. I told him to leave the land and never return and I would save her. That he did."

Snow shook her head trying to convince herself that all of these were dreams and a bad one for that matter. But it isn't.

"Well, you've earned it, Charming. And the thing is, they're both gone."

"Snow, please."

"That's why she left again and was taken by the witch. And then, the Dark One's son came. You let her marry to a person she doesn't love. And it could be the reason of her, death. Charming, why? We are just like her and her love. Keeping apart from each other. You should have understand them because we were once like them."

"I know and I regret every inch of it. Sometimes we make decisions we thought was right and they're not. "

She wiped her tears away. "Leave me for a while."

"Snow." He begged and looking remorsefully.

"It's a little comfort you could spare me." She said. She took out the parchments and lay down her daughter's bed.

She heard his feet died away. And tears kept rolling on her face. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm sorry, I wasn't there for your loss, for every night you've cried yourself to sleep." She said as though her daughter could hear them.

She opened every letter, Hook had given to her. Somehow, it gave her a little comfort to know a little bit of her daughter's love interest. How well Emma could handle such a chapter of her life. And she wanted to know, there is to Hook and why had Emma has been fascinated by such a lost boy.

* * *

The smell of sea and lemon woke her up. She knew all too well the smell, the sound of cracking floorboards, the swaying feeling and even the room she had been. It was all familiar to her. But waking up alone wasn't unusual, his face would always be there to greet him the fresh mornings.

Then, it dawned her. She shouldn't be here. She's supposed to be in her tower.

And Killian.

Killian came back. He came for her. Then, she remembered it all. She remembered his callous hands pushing her and the sensation of falling. But, why was she alive? She should've died. Or was she a spirit now? She look at her hands and her arms. She was still alive.

A resounding footsteps echoed through the room. And the cabin door opened and there he stands.

"Emma?" His voice was faint barely recognized.

She looked at him as his eyes met hers then averts down the floors. She knew those stares too well. "You, what have you done?"

He took a step forward. "Emma, I can explain."

No. It all came to his own lips. He confessed it implicitly. She felt a void in her heart and her stomach lurching. She couldn't believe he could done something unimaginable like that. Especially, Killian.

"You... You tried to kill me."

Killian reached for her but she deflected him. "I mean you no harm, love. I had to do it...for you. Because," He took a lungful of air and stared at her. "Because I don't want to lose you, ever again."

She would have laugh at his words but if there's something she would have to believe in him, that is, he never lies. "You could have lose me. That was tens of feet with rocks that could kill anyone who would kiss it. And you pushed me to it?"

He walked towards her. "You knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"But you tried to." That he did. After the weeks of separation, why now? Why did he come back? Didn't he said he never have the same feelings she felt for him? Didn't he threw everything that has happened before? "Why now? Why do this?"

He ran his hair with his hand. It was hard on him. Harder than he would have thought, but he knew she needed everything but the truth. He's not good at words, nor even telling what his heart really was telling but he should bloody try.

He glanced at her again. "Because, I could not afford to lose you. I lost you once and it was the death of me. And I bloody hell wouldn't want to spend another three hundred years without you."

Words fail her. His words cut deep in her heart and like any other words flail from his lips, they were carved in her heart, never leaving. He says the truth. Always the truth. And it pains her because she couldn't deny its powers over her.

The bell rang relentlessly. She never heard it rang before. Not even these times that it has rang continuously.

Her head snapped at him who was still standing on the middle of the room. "Where are we?"

"The docks. I'm sailing back." He lowered his gaze.

She shut her eyes. She knew him bloody well.

"You're lying." Her words came out before she could stop herself.

"Have I told you a lie? I was always truthful with you." He said.

"Then you're not telling me everything there is I need to know."

He paced towards her and sank on his knees. He reached for her hands and held it like before.

Yes, there is indeed hidden truth behind his words. And she knew, it would be worse.

"Stop with your innuendos, Killian. Tell me everything." She demanded.

His eyes turned to her. He was lost, she knew it. "You're... You're two days gone. And two days, you're dead in everyone's eyes."

"What?" She must have misheard it. She felt her head grew bigger.

No.

No.

"I feigned your death." His agony choked the words out of him.

Her shoulders dropped. Everyone thinks she's dead. Gone forever. Her thoughts came abruptly to her mother and his father.

"No, no, no. You tricked everyone. You're taking me."

"I would have done so, but you're here."

"Then why? You abducted me, faked my death so everyone knew I'm gone just for your selfish reason. To have me, you say? You're no better than I thought."

She scrambled to her feet and looked for any of her things. Alas, none. She's dead for two days and her mother. She couldn't bear the thought of her grieving mother or her father. And if her father would knew about it, he would kill his pirate. She was sure it would happen. Two days. She stopped in her tracks and turned snapped her head to killian.

"Why didn't you sail your ship with me when I'm still unconscious?"

He was still on his knees. His captain was powerless.

"That was your plan, didn't you? Take me away and lived together. Tell me why didn't you stick to it?"

He didn't moved. His gaze was still on the floor avoiding her gazes.

"Talk to me Killian." She yelled angrily at him.

"Doesn't matter. You already chose." His voice was quivering.

She ran her hands on her hair and sunk to the floor. She cupped his face, but he nudged it. "Look at me, Killian. Look at me." But she knew too well. That look on his face, so lost and broken like before she knew him. It's exactly the same but today was even darker and more intense. And it hurts her more to see him looking like that.

"That was the plan, love. Set sail with you. Just the two of us, like you wanted before. Family? Aye, i would have it with you. But, i can't. I can't be selfish. I want to keep you forever but i want you here because you want to and not because i took you and not because i used magic. And now, i understand. All magic comes with a price. You are my price, love. And now, you'll be gone forever." He choked on his last words.

She ran her fingers on his hair and on his cheeks. His killian. His brave captain. At the expense of losing her, he stood for what he think was right and for what was good for her.

_You already chose._ His words echoed her.

"I haven't." She whispered on his ears.

She cupped his face and kissed him softly and nipped his lips teasingly.

* * *

**Ahhh.. I really want to write the letters of Hook and Emma's .. Perhaps I would write them? Who wants to?**

**Leave some reviews and thanks for appreciating my work. **

**I didn't own the casts and characters. All these goes to the talented and great people, M'Lord Adam and M'Lord Eddy. They've given us one of the best piece of TV Series. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dearies, thank you for the wonderful messages you sent. Thank you soo much. Here's another chapter for this story. You know, I should have been writing the next chapters of Once Upon in Fairytale but my freakin brain wasn't working right and was programmed to write this one. About the letters for Emma and Hook? I will publish it in a new story. So here's for now. Enjoy and leave reviews please?**

* * *

"You've done it, dearie!"

She spun around and found the grayish yet splayed in golden dust man sitting on her , arms crossed and a taunting smile on his lips.

"What do you need, Rumple?" She walked towards the center of her garden. Soon, the apples shall be ripe for harvest. She noticed the fallen young apple under its shade, she bent to pick it up and held it in her hands.

"I don't do deals this time, dearie. I came with a message you would surely enjoy." And smiled flashing his crooked teeth.

She turned abruptly at the man. "You're done with deals? That is something new, Rumple. Have your heart been ceasing to become red again?"

"Would you want to hear it out?"

Betrayer, deserter, this man was beyond dark and evil. Could she trust this man again? And she would never allied herself with him again. After all the things she've done, she lost at the raging war against her nemesis. "I don't need anything. You've done your allegiance when you gave the protection spell to Snow. I do not partake in any affairs with her nor you."

He walked towards her. "That's why, I'm at awe with your piece of masterpiece."

She bat her lashes at him and her brows furrowed. "I dont know what you're talking about."

He curled a grin as he ecstatically replied, "Nya ahh ha ha. The girl. The princess. You bloody murdered her."

She stood there as words failed her. The princess? She searched his eyes only to reflect that his words were beyond true and feigned none of it.

He made a stifled laugh. "Weren't you?"

"No, I haven't set foot on the Enchanted Forest for near three decades and now you tell me, I did it." After the stint this man had pulled for her, she deserved well to be prisoned in her own realm. She was banished and neither her flesh nor her shadow was to grace Snow's kingdom.

"Come on, dearie. Not a single secret is kept from me. I knew it was you."

She turned harshly at him. "Then I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rumple, but I didn't do it." She pointed out rather indignantly. The memory of the witty and adventurous woman flooded her mind. She might have been as sweet as Snow but the girl was hard and foolishly brave like her father.

"If it wasn't you, who did?" Rumple cocked his head and watched her.

But, she too was staring at him, studying his face. The princess is dead, a jovial moment for the evil queen and more importantly, it was what she was most happy about, Rumple's become old by the days. She walked towards him and caught his eyes.

"What's wrong, Rumple? You haven't seen this one? You're being rusty now, are you?" She made a stifled laugh."Oh dear, Perhaps, your undoing comes nearer by the minute."

* * *

He was out in the woods. He thought, a time alone would made his grief lessen. Clearly, it was not, his whereabouts made him remember the best memories, when all was well and he could say, they lived happily ever after. His wife would not dare speak to him, even accused him that he was his daughter's undoing. This was too cruel to even think about. Her heart so true and pure that when it had gone awry, she would be there to comfort one's arms. Yet, she seems to come to ignore him, mad at him to be precisely. Somehow, it was all his fault. Regrets came at the bitter end, afterall.

The cabin has always been her refuge. The dwarves had it all cleaned, repainted and repaired. It was their present to her on her fifteenth birthday. And from that day on, it was her own sanctuary. He never set afoot here not until, his daughter invited him and Snow to celebrate their wedding year. What did she told them? Home is where their hearts were. But for him, family is where his heart is.

He drew a breathe, took the knob and opened it. The door creaked and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla greeted him. The smell so often he found from Emma. It was neat as it always was. Yet, it felt empty. He looked around and found a framed painting of her, his wife and him. And a little one that was his mother. _She kept it_, he wondered. Emma and her trinkets. He walked over the fireplace on which he noticed the shield and the broken sword, the one she used over the victory of the sword fighting tourney. No father has even so proud for a daughter to be the champion.

He could still remember it, how she had concealed herself from them.

The last fight had begun. The mystic knight and Lancelot came forward to duel themselves, earning the title of the greatest knight in the kingdom. Even himself, he didn't had any notion that the mystic knight would won. The knight was bloody bruised and the crack at the middle of the sword would made him nearly impossible to defeat Lancelot.

Yet he understood better, your arm and sword, they are one. Anything is a weapon, even a broken one. With one sudden swift motion, the broken sword crossed with the finest steel Lancelot used but he used the hilt to blow his jaw, earning a fraction of a second where Lancelot had to lose grip on his sword. He was quick and in a blink of an eye, he took hold of the sword, both steels crossed on his opponent's throat. The crowd were cheering wildly. The knight bested the best knight living, earning him now the title.

"Rise, knight. You, mystic knight have proven yourself the greatest among the knights, there ever was in our kingdom. On my kingdom's honor, I shall instate you as knight donning the crest and honor to serve and protect the realm." His voice echoed the whole pavilion.

Snow walked towards him and handed him the great medallion bestowed to every victorious knight."Remove you helm, knight and wear this badge as a symbol of courage, honor and valor."

The knight didn't removed his helm as he should be. He was muttering to himself as his idea of some enemy he should be.

"Must I really do this?" He croaked under the metal.

"Indeed, knight. Reveal yourself as it is you're not an enemy to this realm." He said, sensing trouble might come in hand for the knight.

Slowly, he took off his helm. Golden curls tumbled down, red lips were bruised and the pale blue eyes like him met his. Snow gasped at the sight of the knight.

She cracked an awkward smile and slung her broken sword on her shoulder as she paid her respects, "Hello, Father. Hello, Mother."

The mischievous foolish daughter of him. If not for the situation, he could have laughed heartily and would have prouder than a father ever could. But seeing the dried blood on the corner of her lips and the bruises she got from dueling tens of the best knights in the realm, his heart sank. Some died in the tourney, mortally wounded and others unconscious, and he didn't want to think of the worst for her. Luckily, it was a few cracked bones and bruises she caught. And Snow was utterly bewildered at the sight of her princess who was now a knight both of them just proclaimed to the whole realm.

It was him who tolerated her to carry swords on her belt instead of wearing tiaras on her head. She even insisted on looking for her adventures, defying his words and she would say, she wanted to feel what her parents were before taking the throne. Afraid for her daughter, he would not deprived her with it until recent events happened.

He whirled around the house and then rested on a chair. He looked at the sink, cluttered with plates and berries scattered just around it. His fingers reached his sword and unsheathed them. Slowly, he inched to the sink and peered over them. Just as he suspected, it was new, the greases from the plate. He walked silently towards the stove and felt the ashes. _Warm_.

He gripped the sword in hand as he opened the cupboards right above the sink. There was none. He lowered himself and opened the cupboard below it. He yanked the last door among the cupboards, and was greeted by a shriek.

"Who are you?" He said loudly.

"Please don't hurt me." His voice was quivering in fear. He was a little boy with scruffy hair and blue eyes filled with terror, somehow he felt a familiar tug before him. He lowered his sword. "I won't hurt you. But do tell your name and why are you here."

"I'm sorry if I intrude your home. I was famished and I came. I didn't mean to steal foods."

"It's alright. It's better to fill your stomach rather than had them into waste. Now, would you tell me your name?"

He scrunched his nose. "In my land, I'm called pan but in the land without magic, I'm henry. And i'm looking for my mom. Emma."

* * *

Regina made her way back to her chambers. The news brought by Rumple has been distressing. Her thoughts were wandering aimlessly at someone who could have done that to the princess, that poor unfortunate soul.

Ever since she was alone in her own ghostly realm, she stayed away from the paths of Snow. She wanted to redeem herself. The power she had made her turn into what she was dreading the most, walking into the footsteps of her mother, the evil queen of hearts. She was long dead but her ghost lies beneath in her heart. She knew every vengeful day, she was drawing nearer by being that woman, the loathsome woman that was her mother.

Alone, it was after all, the worst miseries she had. Her father died at such a ripe age, and from his death, she promised an unbreakable vow to never use magic towards evil again. Even if she thought everything had gone awry and losing them, she stayed to stand on her words. For his father and for his mother as well, even for Daniel.

"If Daniel would see you now, child, he wouldn't approved of your ways. Too much evil and miseries. He loves you for who you are, for the goodness that is in your heart. Find that goodness, I believe it was there and even him believed in it. We both believe. We both do. Find it and redeem yourself. It is never too late." She closed her eyes as the words his father said rang in her ears as his breathe grew ragged and heavy. He was dying. She offered him an eternal life but dismissed it.

If it weren't for Rumple's sudden aghast upon laying the news, she would have thought it was him. But he didn't and neither does she. The Charming family have yet another enemy for the matter, who could've it be? And it's just a matter of days for the wedding.

Her thoughts trailed off when the princess was still a lady, young and sweet and naïve. When the little prick fell in love. Love that was born out of her trick and she was a pawn for her game against Snow. She may have been banished from the realm, but that didn't kept her from taking her vengeance against them.

Love is weakness, letting her taste the feeling she felt when Daniel died before her eyes. She wrecked her as she was wretched before. Suffering by the loss of one's beloved, that was what she wanted. But not until she came face to face with her.

With shock written in her face, she saw the strong princess, she was smiling and jovially catching up with the townspeople. She couldn't understand until at her madness she took her heart, and she couldn't. It was chained at her own flesh, no matter how she tried to torn it apart. And in desperate times, the lady princess repelled her throwing her backwards. She was strong enough. Stronger than magic was ever used.

She stood hastily at her realization. Indeed, she was more powerful than her or rumple.

"And no, she's no dead." The words came out of her mouth she whirled around and left purple billowy smoke where she stood.

* * *

She woke up feeling light and warm and the squealing birds atop the deck. She let a soft sigh, she made to sit up, only to feel arms tightening around her, not letting her move.

"Don't leave the warmth, love." She made a little squeak as his arms pulled her closer to him. She thought he was still fast asleep. His eyes were shut but his lips were playing a smile. He nuzzled to her neck as she hugged her tightly. She always love to wake up each morning with him.

"Aye, captain. We could have all the days and nights spent here. But, your Jolly Roger needs you and your sailing is past off its time." She looked down at him. He trailed kisses from her neck until he found what he was looking for, her lips.

"Screw the ship." He mumbled.

"Get sailing now, captain." She said.

"I will only do it because you said so, love." He said and lazily got up and picked up his trousers and garments lying around the cabin. When he finished buckling his leather boots, he came back for her and kissed her lips. "Thank you." He murmured and went out of the cabin.

She didn't pretend why he was thanking her. She chose him. She sighed at the thought. And now, she left her parents in miseries. Miseries they both doesn't deserve especially her mother. She opened the drawers, trying to find some ink and parchments. Somehow the guilt in her heart was becoming heavy. She chose him for her own, a selfish notion. Her parents doesn't deserve it. Her mother most of all.

She pulled the topmost drawer and found a chest box with an '**E**' etched atop to it. She took it and land it in her lap. The proof of their wanton love. Her letters for his love. She peered over the drawer and sawn some parchments and ink. Hurriedly, she scribbled down everything her mother needed to know.

It was about noon, when she finished tidying up herself and the room. She went out of the cabin and found the deck busily with Killian's crews. She knew them all too well. After all, it wasn't her first time being aboard at his Jolly Roger. She found him on the top deck just beside the wheel, instructing his crews readying for sail. _He would have fared for her father's fleets_, she thought. He whirled around upon sensing her arrival and walked towards her.

"Welcome back aboard, my lovely princess." The smug on his face was to die for.

The charms, she could not resist when she met him. She smiled gallantly to her. She cocked her head sideways. "Where are we off to?" She asked, giving him a light peck on his cheeks. The men slipped some oohh from the background.

"Ah, the crew enjoys your slight display of affection, m'lady" His all-too-proud grin was displayed in all fervor to his face. "Watch yourself for a while, love. My crews had to be tended for a while."

"Should I be jealous with your crews?" She jokingly asked him, with amusement etched on her face.

"I didn't know you to be so. Alas, love, There is no need for that. I am indebted to them, for if they've not knocked my brains out, I wouldn't be merry with you." He winked at her.

She was taken back at his gesture. She's not supposed to be a young girl to giggle like that but she couldn't hide the fact that she was completely smitten with him.

She watched him fished out a white seed. From stories told, she knew what that small seed was. A magic bean. A transparent magical bean when shined with the sun, it glows colorful glimmer. He looked at her and smiled as he tossed the bean down to the sea. And where it landed, conjured a whirlpool running a lighter blue color. He walked back towards the helm as he glanced back at her.

"We're ready to set sail, mates. There's bumpy seas ahead." He called out as the crews cheered merrily and went back to their respective works.

She was lost with words. "Where are we going?" She stalked towards him.

"I thought you might want to see my home." She stared at him as he attached his hook and reached for the helm.

"Neverland." They both said it at the same time. He stirred the helm and took the whirlpool. The ship went straightly to portal as the wind grew stronger.

* * *

**Ta-daa, Emma's letters! *giggles* Actually, I had a hard time writing Hook's letters rather than Emma. haha..**

**Sorry for the short Emma-Hook here. I promise I would make it up in the next chapter. Actually, I wasn't planning on putting Henry in this story, but something came up and then I thought, I needed Henry for my Henry-Pan theory. Hopefully, I would wind it all up. Beside, my Killi-pan theory would cover the Once Upon in Fairytale.**

**Leave some reviews. And yeah, I don't own any of the characters, okie? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I'm back. So yeah, probably this fic has eaten up my life nowadays. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. It's really good for me to pursue what I've started. First I wanted to apologize because, this wouldn't be the typical no curse captain swan FF. blame my brains for processing another twist and now I'm getting into Henry-Pan theory. So yeah, Recap, Emma's alive with Killian and still her parents doesn't know. I wanted to establish somehow snow and charming parent-feels on how sometimes parents thought their decisions will come better for their children and it's rather messy afterwards. I will stop now and had another babbling by the end. Happy reading!**

* * *

Snow walked down the tower from her daughter's room. A guard curtsied her as she nod in acceptance. By the sun's appearance, it was already noon. She haven't seen Charming. Guilt washed over her face. Perhaps, she went over the line with him. She wouldn't have ignored him or talked back at him. It was wrong and she needed to apologize for her misdemeanor.

_"I was only trying to protect her." His voice echoed through her._

_"Protect her? In this way? Taking her beloved from her? You've crushed her heart even worse than taking out a heart." She remembered the days her daughter had gone through. Watching someone died in front of her eyes and she couldn't lift a finger to do something for his man. As much as it pained Emma, it was twice pain she felt for her._

_"I regret them. I only thought it was the best for her. Whose parents wanted their daughter to be broken? None for the matter. Snow, I've seen her cry for weeks and grieve for months. And it was killing me to see her miserable. She've lost the hunter and left her broken. And I promised myself I would never want to see her suffering the way it was for her. I'm sorry if I thought it was the right thing. That pirate? He was an outlaw and by words traveling, he was the dark one's nemesis. My instinct as her father was to keep her from the crossroad, cushioning her and above all, keeping her alive."_

_"And now she's dead." She said with a spite._

_Charming stood still. His eyes full of regret was placed with surprised. He shook his head. "You don't mean that."_

_She shook his head as well. "It's the only reasonable explanation for me."_

_"No, Snow. I...I was not... At fault for her death."_

_She averted her eyes and looked at the stack of letters on her daughters bed. "But the fact that you hid it from me, matters, Charming. I'm her mother. I'm a parent as well. I deserved to know the truth. You don't get to decide what is best for her. We both do that, hand in hand._

_I know it wasn't your fault. It's no one's fault but the murderer but somehow I felt you've snatched the hope for her to love again._

_Indeed, the huntsman died. His father spared my life. I knew they were Regina's henchmen. But that didn't became the reason why I object their love. There was fear in my heart but I have faith, because if their love was true, they would live a life like ours. But it didn't and it taught me a lesson. Love and pain goes hand hand but there's a thin line that draws beneath it. One cannot exist without the other. Pain is inevitable. Emma has to learn it. I'm not saying I approve of seeing her that way,miserable, in pain, but she needs to feel them. Fear, alone, broken and death are sometimes our weaknesses but sometimes it's not. They are strength." She sat by the edge of her daughter's death and took a letter._

_"If you could find a time to read his letters, you would probably say, he was an outlaw no more. Now, I understand why Emma had fallen for him."_

_"Why?" He asked, his eyes misty at the thought of his wayward decisions._

_"Because they understand each other. And the pirate is more than what names bestowed him. He made her understand things we could not let her understood. He could reach her."_

* * *

"So, what's there to your land?" Emma was sitting on a stacked crates watching Killian guiding the ship on it's way as what he calls, home. And she, was far from home, from her mother and her father.

Killian took off his hook and walked towards her. "I've written all the gory details about it in my letter and do you happen to forget our in-between conversations?"

She cocked an eyebrow. Why she had grown to love this obscene and ill-mannered man beats her. Yet she had grown to love him, everything that becomes him, everything that is Killian Jones. "But I don't see anything real like you've told me. They're all nothing but waters."

"So impatient now, have we?" He waved at his hand.

"That's because I haven't been on any of your adventures since months." She talked back recalling a few numbers of their adventures.

"Really? But I thought you've got quite an adventure while I was gone?" He chuckled.

Her mouth opened so to speak but failed to have a response. If there would be a memory she could forget, it was that escape from the woods witch getting to her demise with marriage and Killian without in the picture. "Should you really need me to remember them?" She shot a sharp glance at him.

There was only the smug smile on his face as he walked by the railings. Well, she here now. When she first met the captain, she knew she had found the way for her escapades. Call it a whim or selfishness but it was her dream. A dream to go beyond lands, explore and live the way people lived there. She knew different worlds holds different magical surprises. And Killian was her ticket for that. He knew the corners of the land, and he transcends even worlds especially Neverland.

She remembered asking him to sail Neverland but he dismissed the idea. He said He would never take her there. It's a bloody waste of time. But, she knew. The tattoo on his arm proves otherwise her suspicions. "Did you, you know, sailed Milah to here?"

He turned abruptly to her, watching her. So much for her curiosity. "We were supposed to but we come in a rather unexpected circumstances. Now, it would be you."

Her stomach lurched. Oh, Emma, sometimes you and you big mouth. Of course, she knew the story. No lies. That was what they promised to each other. "I'm sorry."

"That was all there is to it. But alas, we do not dwell on the past now, rather we walk what lies ahead." He pursed a smile, assuring her there was nothing to be sorry for.

She smiled and jumped in front of him. "Then teach me the way of the seas, Captain"

"And here I thought, you would want me to teach you binding up ourselves."

She rolled her eyes as she protested. "Killian."

"I was jesting but actually hoping for the matter."

"Would you teach me or I walk on the plank." She muses.

He pointed a finger on her. "You're hurting me now, love. Rather walk on the plank than spend pleasure with me?"

"Not because, I chose you, that would end up in some ... In what you're really thinking."She blushed at the thought of it.

"And that's why I love you more. Come. I thought you do well remember everything I taught you before." he gestured her to come forward.

Her attention wasn't on him anymore but at the words his lips departed. Did she just hear it right or her senses became hazy that she was actually imagining the words? It has been a million times he's calling her names, love darling but the three words, he'd never mentioned it. Their hearts only knew that love sprung beneath them. Love wasn't rare at all. She needed to confirm it. She needed to hear him again, say those words like magical mantra.

"Wait, what did you just said?" Emma stopped in her tracks while Killian started walking toward the wheel. The crew gave way for him.

"What? That I taught you well before? Don't tell me you've forgotten it."

She shook her head. Oh the game he's playing. "No, that wasn't what I meant. The one you've said before."

"That you've hurting me because you're walking in the plank than spending.."

And yes, despite their fondness, he denies it. "Killian, stop. You knew what I meant."

He gestured her to come over and now she was in front of him. He flashed his dashing smile again and inched his face towards her. "I won't say it again, love. We've a long way. And now we sail."

"Oh, no. You will say it again."

* * *

The night was young and soon stars started to show by the sky. Emma was sitting by the deck staring at them. The stars twinkling by the skies was just one of the many wonders this land has to offer. Just before the sun slept by the horizon, flocks of colorful birds grazed the cottony fluffy skies. She even asked Killian if she could somehow touch the sky. He didn't confirmed nor deny that it was probable.

She hoped Neverland was just near by the Enchanted Forest. She would just sail by boat ride from both lands and she would not be far from home. From the Enchanted Forest. From her mom or from her dad.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Killian was walking towards her and prompt next to hers.

She shook her head and stared at the vast ocean. She would not having Killian lived by guilt. As much as she assured him not to blame himself for his actions, it wasn't enough. Over and over she tells him not to. She had the chance to run away from him. Killian gave her time to choose knowing the life she had will be her own choosing. And yet, she didn't. Killian was everything for her. And looking back at a marriage of convenience, and live an unhappy ever after?

_'Losing a life for someone you love is worth the sacrifice' _Her father once said it. She followed it. She followed whom her heart was beating for. And not Bae, not even the hunter but Killian, alone.

"I wish, you could tell me there is to your head." Killian interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled and looked at him as guilt and anxiety was written in his face. True enough, he still dwells on it. If only there is something she could do to erase the feeling he feels. "Oh please, don't start me, Killian." Because it pains her so.

"Have I said anything wrong?"

She frowned at him. "None, but you're getting there. I told you, don't put the burden on your shoulders. It is mine to carry."

He just stood there. "I've partaken and shared with your cup, love. You cannot take it away that easily."

There he was again. Like a child, he would always dwell on it and Killian, he kept it deeper in his heart. Like Milah, the guilt and the revenge. And she was thankful that he resigned to go for it, forsake it and leave it all behind but somehow there was fear in her heart that he would remember it and ran for it again. "Stop it. Please." Pleading him in an utmost cry. "Your guilt, your revenge, and god knows I'm thankful it was out of your system, and I must say your pretty vile mouth, they're your shield."

"Shield? Do enlighten me, love."

"You've lived your life on revenge. It was your fuel, your sole reason of existence. And hundreds of times I've told you, you're not what everyone calls as the savage pirate. You're human. You have a heart and you deserved to be loved. Even your mouth that are well versed in shenanigans, it's your defense so no one can see you through. It was your way to make fun almost at every women but it's not it. You're well hiding at everything there is to what you truly feel." She drew a sharp breathe. "How many times do I need to make you realize in you thick skulled brain those things. Open up, Killian. You managed to crushed my walls and I knew I did the same to you. Please, stop picking up stones to start another wall."

He walked beside her and cupped her face. "I'm not."

"You can deny it all you want but I knew." She whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. Soft, warm and sweet and he always tastes of mint. His kiss spoke of relief and assurance that everything will all be done and well. And in every kiss they shared, it fuels her heart to love this person so much.

He ended the kiss and stared at her like she was all that matters in the end and a smile curled his lips. "You always knew. Should I be afraid of you about knowing everything?"

"No." She sighed in relief. "You said, I could trust you, which I did. Now, you have to do the same. You have to trust me too."

"Actually, love, I don't trust you. I have faith in you."

She would have said a thing or two when she heard a cough not far from where they stood. Her head jerked back at it and saw Smee fidgeting his fingers.

"Ca...captain," He called agitatedly as his eyes darted by the floorboards.

Killian took a sharp breathe and turned to him. "Give me a good reason why I don't let you walk in the plank."

He took his red cap on his hand contemplating whether he would give away something. "I...Im sorry, captain.. I... hate to ruin the mo..moment, but, we got a problem."

Sensing Killian would have to spank him, she clutched the helm of his vest."Killian."

He looked at her then darted his gaze to Smee who's face as white as the clouds in agitation. "Fire away."

He swallowed hard before the words flail from his mouth. "There's a big seastorm coming and it's heading straight to our path."

Killian and Emma's eyes darted at the ocean. She saw how calm the ocean was, in fact she could only see a few ripples on the surface. The air was dry and not a cloud looms over the sky and it was painted with stars wherever your eyes darted.. Her brow furrowed. What could Smee been yapping about? It was a perfect night. Yet, Killian stood abruptly and walked a few feet towards the ship's railing. From his coat he produced his telescope, took it in his eye and let a minute or two pass. When he turned towards them, his lips were pressed into thin line and clenched his jaw.

"Emma, I want you to stay inside our cabin. Do not in every way attempt to get out from there until I come for you."

She doesn't understand. In their kingdom a starry night bids a beautiful night time. Would it be because this place was Neverland and it's not the same thing as to their land? "Why? What's wrong?"

"It is what Mr. Smee has dreadfully announced." He answered walking by the bell. He rang it and as soon as the ship was filled with it's music, all crews darted by the deck.

"You can't possibly agree that there's a storm coming."

"For someone who has been on the seas for three centuries, believe me." He walked towards her and took her hand, squeezed it gently and kissed them gently. "Please, do me a favor. Stay indoors and safe as possible. Do not get out until I came for you, whatever happens."

The concern in his eyes tells her there's beyond to a sea storm. "Something tells me, there's more than a sea storm that's gathering today."

"Aye, indeed."

Her stomach lurched at his truthfulness. But what is more than a sea storm? What's wrong with howling winds or clashing waves that would greet them. They've been through at it in the Enchanted Forest and it's nearby isles. They've been in it, hand in hand. "Then tell me, I might be able to help you."

"No lass," He snapped at her. "I want you safe and sound. And out the ship, is perilous for you."

"I could try."

"Please, no, Emma." He shook his head.

But she couldn't understand. He's fussing about a sea storm and surely he've been there for a couple of times. What difference does it makes now? "What is really wrong with a sea storm? You need to be safe as well, if that's a catastrophic storm you lots are telling me."

"It's different from a land storm or a simple sea storm. It's the mermaids i need to worry and their king as well."

"Enlighten me." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's a long story, to cut it short, Triton banished me from the seven seas. It's a welcoming treat for me now."

"Triton?" She never heard that name before. She sighed at the thought of another nemesis. How many does he gather to to earn his head on the lifeline? There was Rumplestiltskin, and the Queen of Hearts and now this man, Triton.

"King of Atlantis. He surely had a feast for me now."

"Killian, what did you do to deserve this war?" Curiosity had her.

"Helped her daughter. I was ever a gentleman. Would I dare not to help some girl?"

She raised her brow. Somehow, he believed him but she knew his story was beyond that what's he telling. His sad eyes betrays him. She took a breathe and started to walk away.

"Jealous now, are we?" His lips curved a smirk.

"Dream on, jones. I'm going to the cabin." She turned to look at him. "If something happens to you, I'm not sitting idly on a corner. You'll find me with a sword in hand."

His smirk turned to a proud grin reaching his elvish ears. "There's the feisty lass, I loved."

The words reached her. He was not accustomed to be a man with hearts and flowers but, today's different. He'd said the words. Twice. She smiled at the thought and chuckled heartily walking towards the cabin. She knew that whatever storm comes, they would surpass it. Because they have each other and that's enough.

* * *

Charming watched the boy nibble the bread and drinking milk and honey. It was insane.

Her daughter could have a son?

How?

When?

And to whom? He dismissed the thought, hell, he could even run the years of Emma's stay in their castle. Never in his wildest imagination could Emma been pregnant while on his watch. She'd never be. Worse, the boy was older than ten or older than ten.

An eighteen year-old princess would even became a mother? His head were buzzing by minutes. He doesn't understand.

And why had this boy says he was from another land. Neverland? Where the hell would that be? And there's a land without magic? How can Emma even go there? He stared at the boy again. Be was jovially finishing his drinks and his gaze met his. Well, he must admit, he got Emma's nose and lips but the boy got a dark brown eyes. He smiled at him.

Emma's son. How could be this so easy to accept? He was a grandfather now?

But above all, how could he even break the news? How would he even tell the boy that the mother he sought was dead? For heaven's sake, which was harder, accepting the fact that her daughter became pregnant while on his watch and even didn't tell him or breaking the hope? And the boy's heart? That his mother would never come back for them?

"Henry," he called. His attention sparked up to him, flashing a smug grin to his face. "Henry, right? I can call you that?"

"Yeah, sure just like old times, grandpa." He sound ecstatic about it.

Grandpa. The boy had been calling him Grandpa. Sure, he wanted a grandson but this was too hasten and having the timing about the whole thing wasn't perfect. In fact, it was a mistake. It shouldn't even happen. He draw a sharp breathe. He has got to know what happened to his mother.

"But here, you're King Charming, or David." He added.

"David, yes. Also there's Snow-my wife and Emma."

"The queen and the princess. So, I've got to be a prince. Sounds nice, but I don't like being called prince. Henry's much better."

Charming's thoughts goes by a memory with Emma. Like the boy, Emma didn't want to be called a princess either. _"I'm much like these townspeople. It just happens that I reside on a castle and adorned in royalty. Don't address me as such, it's only a name."_

"Then Henry it is." His thoughts trailed back at Snow. She left her without a word earlier knowing her burning rage against him hadn't gone with each passing hours. Her emotions clouded her and he cannot blame a grieving mother. And then, there's this boy. "Come we must go back to the castle. We'll better journey back when the sun's still up." He said as he stood up.

Henry skidded to his side as he opened the small door for him. "I knew I will find you, Emma, I mean my whole family."

"Well, that saying runs in the family." He answered.

"Course, you were the one who said that...on Mary-Snow. That's why we stick together as a family. I'm just glad."

Charming blinked at him. How could he knew? Emma wasn't even born by the time he said them or even married to Snow. Somehow, there is amiss to this boy. They arrived at the front with his stallion.

"Do you know how to ride a steed?" He asked him with half smiling at him.

"Yeah, you taught me how to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And sword fight. Grandma taught me bow and arrows. And Killian taught me tricks of the dagger. I can duel someone with a dagger against sword."

Snow taught the boy? But what caught his attention was a man's name. Killian. Why do it sounds familiar? "Killian? Is that your father?"

"No, of course not. Actually, I don't remember my father"

His brows furrowed. "Maybe, he was your father."

"Nope. But I like him for Emma."

Curiosity had him. The boy had an ample fondness to the man for his daughter. "Why do you say so?"

Henry stopped in his tracks and faced him. "Because, he's the only one who stick around with her. He came back for her, they understand each other and pretty much their love was like yours and Snow-Grandma."

Yes, he knew. "True love."

* * *

**Okay there you go. We'll come to the ocean part thing. If I will be able to finish all the revisions. The Next chapter will be out. I have Four chapters done and it need revision. Actually, I had a hard time with editing it and I even thought I might not able to finish it in time. **

**Sorry, I feel like there's a Gremma feels. I just don't know what to call Graham in the Enchanted forest so I called him Hunter. Also, I added a father-figure for Graham so as for the hunstman coming up for Snow. So, sorry about that. ANd the Triton thing, I have reasons why I didn't call him Trident (or is that Ariel's name?) **

**Please leave reviews or anything that you think about what i'm writing it helps me better to go on in the next chapters.. Like a boost. Thanks.. My boss is going to kill me now and I have a meeting. Love y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearies. Welcome back. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. thanks for the likes and favorites, You guys are all the best. Everyone of you was my hero to continue the path of becoming a captain swan freak. Haha. No kidding but, thanks, really. Italics are memories from the past so as not to confuse everyone. Really sorry for that. I do not own any of this. I don't have beta, so editing and revising were all mine. Sorry for some errors.. Anyway, without further adieu, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Snow White found herself by the greenhouse looking for Charming. It's one of the place where memories of Emma kept coming back to her. It's where they usually spend their afternoon teatime with her cousins and friends. It's where she taught her with bows and arrows keeping it away from Charming. The holes from the glass walls were the lasting proof. And, this was the place where she found her lamenting over her lost love. She whirled around, and stopped in her tracks. A purplish smoke starts to protrude and a shadowy woman appeared.

"Hello, step-daughter. Miss me?"

"Regina?" She called when she recognized the figure. "How did you..." She stopped in her tracks. No, Regina wouldn't come to resolve into killing her daughter. Somehow, she had faith in her like she always did. "What do you want?"

"Emma."

Her mouth gaped at her daughter's name. "Emma?" She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She shudder to think of the worse and for the reason of coming around. "What did you?"

"I didn't kill your daughter." She broke her question and walked towards her. "I want to see her body."

"Why would I do that?" She asked. There was only a little trust left in her heart for this woman. Regina had it slowly torn apart.

"She's stronger than what you think she is." She said in determination.

"Regina, I only ask that you leave us be. My daughter is dead. There is nothing left for her that you can marvel, not even a heart. Respect the dead."

A sly smile curved her lips, "Really, Snow? We talk about honoring the dead now?"

"Are we back to our old histories again?"

Regina snapped her fingers and the greenhouse dissolved in a blink of an eye. When she opened her eyes, she stood by the closed golden coffin. The place she mostly dreading to see. There was nothing but pain in this place. For here lies the grave of her daughter.

Regina walked around the coffin watching the glimmering golden casket. It was crafted in pure gold work from the elves. Without lifting a finger, Regina opened it. Wrapped in silk silver threads was Emma's body. "Your daughter hadn't told you, I see."

She would have screamed at her for her insolence but when the words registered to her she only muttered the word, "Pardon?"

Regina knew she had her attention. She pursed a smile. "Let me tell you a wonderful story,

Once upon a time, there was a couple who took everything away from a good queen. She was banished away from the land. In the eyes of the townsfolk, she was the evil, wicked and a cruel queen. For no matter how she wanted a happy ending, the couple stands against it. As she was banished, she only wanted to redeem herself but all the hopes were gone for the couple took all her chances. She lived by the old castle and stayed away. Now, the couple had a daughter, blossomed into a beautiful swan. One day, the swan swam across the queen's lake and her wings were trapped. Watching her helpless by the murky bog, the queen sent her hunter. To help her, of course and to bring her to the queen. The hunter obliged by the queen's behest but did not arrive at her palace with the princess. The hunter knew of the queen's whim and thought to spare the swan's life." She paused for a while recollecting memories. "You see, the label people brand at the queen remained at their hearts for the couple had etched it in the hearts of the townspeople. The queen grieves utterly. She only wanted to know the little princess."

"What you tell is a lie, Regina." She interrupted.

But Regina dismissed her and continued on. "The swan met the hunter in every night. He was her savior and she thought otherwise, to thank him enough. Would you mind to know if they ended up happily ever after?"

Snow knew well what tale she was narrating and her mouth gape wide open. Indeed, she was the reason of it all. Her daughter's first heart ache. It was all because of Regina and the unquenched revenge towards her.

"The queen loved the hunter even before the princess and him met."

Snow eyed her in the eye and she knew anger and the pain that was in the queen. "And he died because you took his heart. To let Emma feel what you felt when your mother did the same thing. Why Regina? It was I, should your punishment befalls. Why take my daughter to our quarrels? She partake nothing in it."

Fire lashed in her eyes as she turned abruptly bellowing her. "The fact that she took him, she fits in, Snow."

"How could you?" Her words failed her. Can love destroy? Even if you love the other person? "You said you loved him too. Wouldn't love mattered it all, just spare his life?"

"Did you not think I regret it? Every day I regret it, mourn for him like I did for Daniel." Her eyes mirror every words she said.

"So it was that story that you had to end up my daughter's life? You did, Regina. You won this battle. Here you stood by the corpse of my daughter." Tears streamed down on her face.

"The story, didn't end there, Snow. The queen grieves for her loss. It was the princess who claimed his life. As the passing days come, the queen saw the princess, in grief, with my hands..."

Snow couldn't take her tales by heart. The affliction was too much to bear. And in her chest, she could even feel the way her heart was plucked like a ripened apples. "No, stop." It was more of a whisper, begging her to end her tales.

"I clawed her chest and took her heart. I've felt it and fit perfectly into my palm. And when I snatched it, it's the last thing that I could not even do. Her heart gripped strongly on her soul. Yes, Snow. Your daughter has a strong heart that no one could ever plucked down."

Clutching her chest, her head turned to her slowly.

"So, no. The woman laid before your eyes, it's not your daughter. A replica of her body and pushing to her own death best feigned her face. Emma is too powerful to die in this manner. After all, a product of one's true love is the most powerful of all." And her tale ended. It was not a happily ever after like she guessed but it was not a sad tale as well.

Unknowingly, a shadow not so far from where snow and the queen stood, walked hurriedly away. Somehow, there was hope.

* * *

He yanked a rucksack by his bed and walked towards his cabinet. His chest was pounding heavily and he only felt rage. Rage he couldn't even described with.

Somehow, he knew there was the last hope. He could be with Emma. He would move heaven and earth just to find her because he loved her.

Adored her.

And, more importantly he wanted to spend his life just being with her. What love can do. He already fought life and death from the evil witch of the forest for her and if he would do it again, he's willing to take another risk.

While shoving a few garments on the rucksack, his eyes caught the small glimmering gold box he had kept for years. He reached for it and found a white seed inside. It glimmers at the rays of the sun. It was the magic bean given to him by the blue fairy.

He was supposed to use it to find a new life with his father. It's an escape to a land where his father wouldn't be what every one calls him. The dark one. But he couldn't. His father was the only living family he ever had. After all, he knew his father wasn't evil. He helps people and his name proceeds him just because, the previous dark one was evil, treacherous and vile.

He sat by the edge of his bed fumbling at the box. An image of the princess kept flashing on his memories. The time when he first met her.

_Twilight dawns over the horizon and he was hiding among the bushels of grains. He was out in the flea market looking for a chance to be unnoticed by some merchants. He drew his cloak to his head and crept silently by crates or sacks. He reminded himself that it was for the orphans and this was the easiest thing to do. He turned around for the crates of apples when an arrow darted past his head missing him by a hairline._

_"That's a warning shot. Try to run away and I promise it won't be."_

_He whirled around and saw a lady aiming a bow at his chest. Her face was obscured by her own dark blue cloak and was walking towards his direction._

_A smile curved his lips. "I'm impressed. No one could ever outwit me except you. And a girl for a matter."_

_The girl walked towards him still aiming the arrow at him. "Oh yeah, the slum thief caught by a girl. Wouldn't your reputation flunk for this show?"_

_"Indeed it is." The woman was sure witty._

_"Stand up and turned around. I will not have you cause any more trouble for our kingdom. Stealing goods and golds on someone who's working an honest job? How valiant is that?" When she reached him, he could make her eyes the color of the fading sea-light with golden locks hanging on both of her shoulders._

_"Did someone told you how fierce and pretty you are for a bounty huntress?" He smiled at her. But she seems not pleased with his comments. Her lip pursed into a line took a rope-cuff from her side._

_"That wouldn't work on me." He felt the tinge of the rope tied to his hands. She pushed him forward. "Move, the dark cell will serve you well."_

_"You know you can always have me freed." He reached for the knot. Ah. It comes handy._

_"Not gonna happen, thief." She snapped._

_Thief. It was the first time someone didn't call him the Dark One's Son or the Dark One's Successor. She didn't know. That made her different from the rest who's face glimmer with distrust, angst or even spiteful look. "Touché. I like you."_

_"Do you think your charm would work on me?"_

_"Nah, I don't think so but, somehow, it comes handy," Hanging from his hand was the rope cuff. The lady stood still in utter amazement. And he didn't waste a second and dashed out from her. She whirled for her bow and arrow but wave it at her. "Save it, lady. We'll see each other again sometime."_

_After a few hours gathering, no, stealing apples, peaches and a few buckets of fishes, Baelfire headed to the town's only orphanage. There, he was greeted by the squealing cries of little bunch of kids._

_"Apples!" One cried upon seeing him. "Hey Bae, would you teach us a few tricks of how you do it? I can help and we can have more than this."_

_"Oh no, let the burden befalls on me. You, li'l boy should get some fun and needs to be educated." He muzzled his hair as he hands the other kids with oranges or apples._

_"Studying's no fun." One of the children squealed._

_"Indeed. After all, everything doesn't come better till you found purpose in it. You study and a bright future awaits you."_

_"Like knighthood?"_

_"Uhm, probably but you need to be courageous to be that one. But working for the royals earns you best. And probably, that'll earn you a title of earl or baron, duke and prince."_

_"Hahaha." Some of them laughed._

_His brows furrowed. "What's funny?"_

_The boy came to him and took a bite from the red apple. "Well, having a title you mentioned, you only get it because you were born that way. But, we, look at us. We are nothing of high borns. You have a father and a home and you can live a life out of this shelter. And we, we still stay here. We're orphans."_

_Life taught them that way. Hard. Callous. And a shallow faith of life. The boy only meant to open his mind and make him known that the world they were living was unfair. They treat him the way they were born in this world and nothing could ever be undone with fate._

_Fate. The written destiny of someone's accord. And in this tiny hearts of this little children a streak of hope was fading away. They found no purpose in their lives. But, he. He didn't believe it. You can undo them. You make your own destiny. "Oh, you don't say that. Sometimes, the tide turns up."_

_The boy blinked at him. "Like you do. You are the Dark One's Son."_

_"Should you really mention that?" The brand bestowed upon him, he grimaced at the thought. A way to undo the things he was supposed to be. He knew that there comes a day that he will no longer be remembered as the Dark One's son. somehow there should be and he was sure, that the children should have that array of hope as well._

_He was walking through the forest path. The wind blew crisp and cold as the sun hid by the grey clouds, for surely the rain will catch him up by the narrow road. But it wasn't the rain who caught him up. The blue cloak he'd had familiarly recognized flapped by the crossroad. The girl stood by it._

_"So, stealing foods for the sake of orphans. How noble." She greeted him._

_"Good evening, m'lady." He curtsied. "Ah yes, my conscience wouldn't allow me to see them scurry garbage and fill their stomach with air."_

_She shook the dust catching up on the hem of her cloak. "You know you can always find some help without resorting to the dirty tricks of thieving and stealing."_

_Noble words are easy to say. He laughed at her implied cause. "What? Beg alms?"_

_Her head turned to him as her eyes gazed upon her dark brown eyes. "It's better than taking something that's not yours. And besides, asking help isn't hard to do. It only takes a simple foot forward and a little courage to speak for."_

_"And where do I find someone who's willing to help poor kids. You? A bounty hunter?" As he looked around. Greed was almost everywhere in this land. Had the ogres fled for the last centuries, it would have been different. The kingdom would surely most flourished. But it was not. There may be time that scarcity of food couldn't be helped at all._

_"You know someone told me, donning a cloak hides well and I never thought it'd be so annoying." She commented. Whether it was another babble tale or a comment, she couldn't care less. His attention was drawn to her face._

_"And who tells you to be in cloak? I prefer you without it unless you're hiding something from that cloth."_

_She thought for a while then answered. "Some sea-farer."_

_And with that, she lowered her hood. She was fair and a woman of surpassing beauty. But her face wasn't what men could forget that easily. Bright as the morning sunshine, this was the princess._

_"And you keep his words, princess." He curtsied again as he answered._

_"I don't intend to but it comes handy." She prompted._

_He stared at her for a moment when there was only the whistling wind that subdued the silence. "So, is this where im suppossed to surrender myself to the bounty princess?"_

_She studied him for a while and then shook her head. "Im going to let you off this time but if I see you again or even hear you're back from your job, wouldn't waste a chance."_

_The next morning he found her in the orphanage with crates of food and even the queen goes along. She was no more than a bounty with a blue cloak by now but regally donning the silver and gold cloak._

Baelfire tied the rucksack. He will find her even to the utmost core of this land. He walked past Belle who was tending the bushes. He would have told her where he's off to but he knew, she will detain him and worse, his father would be here by a minute. He darted through the stable and found a black stallion, saddled it and worked his way out. He could hear Belle calling out his name but he didn't pause to even look at her. He was in a rush, against time between his father and by the minute, Emma's life could be in any danger.

* * *

Emma's alive? How? And where was she? Or rather, who took her? There are a lot of prodding questions set on her head right now. After Regina's unannounced visit, telling her about Emma's heart or power as she would say, it's a lot to take in.

She raised Emma. She raised her to be loving, respectful, responsible and above all, true to everything she would do. And it stayed that way, but did she really? No, Emma wouldn't leave them. Emma knew what family means to her. Family is everything.

She sat on by her daughter's bed. Where could she be? Someone. Yes, someone wanted to feign her death. Someone wanted Emma.

_Charming._ She felt worse by the time she thought of her husband. She was wrong to accuse him. She was wrong to distrust him. Him above all. And it was wrong even to let him feel the weight of hating him when it's not supposed to be that way.

She bolted out from the room.

"Red?" She called her while descending through the main chamber. "Red?" She called again.

"You called me, my queen?" Red came to the view.

"Yes, I do. Where's Charming?" She inquired.

"He's not yet back from his morning ride."

He usually had an hour or two to ride by the borders or within the forest. But it's nearly dusk and hours passed without a word from him. "But it's dusk and he hasn't arrived since then?"

"Yes and alone." Red answered hesitatingly but went to tell the truth herself.

A brow furrowed from her. "He didn't take Lancelot with him?"

"No, Snow. He requested that he would not be accompanied and we retort he wanted time for himself, for his loss. But fret not, he'll be back." She assured her.

She drew a breathe and closed her eyes as she repeat her words of assurances. Charming will be back. He always do. "Call for a counsel meeting as soon as Charming arrives."

Red was suspicious. "Something's wrong."

Footsteps echoed by the hall as she whirled around, only to see Charming walking towards him.

"What is wrong?" He asked furrowing his brows. He was always anxious perhaps because of the demise with their daughter.

"It's Emma." She answered slowly.

A shadow behind Charming stirred and peered towards her. The boy had a puzzled look on his face.

And so was her. "Who is he, Charming?" Somehow she thought she was familiar with him but she raked her memories and none came.

"Red, take our little guest to the grand banquet. He's famished, I should say from the long travel. I need to speak with my wife privately." Charming turned the boy and lowered himself. "Henry, I'll send you in when we're finished."

"Sure. But, can I see my mom-mother I mean." The boy said as he wore the smug smile on his face.

"Maybe after." He muffled his hair.

"Just like old times. Kids aren't allowed when elder's talking." He murmured as he trotted with red.

"Charming," She cocked her head and tried to come up with words, still her mind went to the boy. "Who's Henry? And what's he talking about?"

He licked his lip and took a sigh. "Yeah, about that. First thing first, is something amiss? Why would you mention Emma?"

Her thoughts whirled at Regina, her theories and the little possibilities of being altogether. "Charming, do you really believe Emma's dead? I mean, in your heart, do you really do?"

"I..." He paused looking straight to her but hope fled from him. "Snow please. I know it's hard and painful but," he sighed as pain crossed his face. "We cannot give in to false hope."

"False hope?" Suddenly she became wary at his words as her thoughts came to the child he has brought in.

"Snow, we cannot give the boy a false hope."

"Hold on, who is that boy and who is the mother he's talking about?"

"Snow, I don't know if I should believe in the words of a child but somehow, it felt right. I found it in my heart to actually believe him even if it was senseless." Charming said as he laid down his own unexpected discovery of Emma and her son, allegedly son. And when he finished, she stood rather in perplexity. If Regina's words were a conundrum, his was overwhelmingly a shock. And like Charming's reaction when he learned it first, she too had the same look in her face.

False-hope, could it only be like that? Or somehow, in her heart, she wanted regina's words to be real. For her sake, for Charming and now, maybe, for the boy-whether he tells the true or not.

"I don't know how to break the news without breaking his heart." Charming leaned on the table as if it would give him strength that was fleeing from him.

The boy was just a boy. Too young to have all this burden on his heart. He travelled realms to look for his mother and he would found her in a coffin laid to rest. How could that be right? The child was hopeful to found his mother in open arms the minute he stepped in the castle. False hope. She shook her head. "Painful truth is oft better than sweet lies." There's nothing more than betraying someone's trust or lying. "Charming, I intend to call for council today."

Charming's eyes darted to her."Why?"

She took a deep breathe before breaking the news. "I think Emma's alive and someone took her."

"Alive?" His eyes widened in horror.

She nodded her head and told him about Regina, her visit and all the hypothetical hope for her. "I think Regina was right. "

He scowled at her idea and the queen's. "That is completely delusional."

She whirled around him. Delusional? Or he thinks she was when she believed that a glimmer of hope was in her heart? Could it be that a mother is delusional for thinking her daughter's alive? That somehow she had faith that she will be back in their arms. And Charming had lost the will to believe in it. "There is hope. Hope for our family. For second chances and for the boy."

He thought it for a while. "Where would we knew of her whereabouts?"

Regina could have known what power she holds but someone knew the future. Even before Emma was alive. "Rumplestiltskin."

"No. We cannot make the same mistakes again. He wouldn't help even if his son was to marry Emma. He is still the Dark One. Hungry to make deals and prowling like a lion, the last time I checked."

"Do you think I would forget? Charming, this is Emma we're talking about and I don't care what deals do I have to make. I would do everything within my power to bring Emma alive." Rage was consuming her. She was powerless in this aspect but giving up was the last thing in her mind.

"And the boy?" Charming asked worriedly.

As if on cue, Henry came padding on the doorstep. His eyes were bloody red and face flushed. He was wiping his eyes with the back of his arms. He was crying.

"Is it true? Is my mom, really dead?" He choked at the mention of dead.

Her heart sank. She doesn't understand but it pained her to see this child crying. Her throat was burning like it was when she first learned of her daughter's demise. The pain was unbearable and the boy was feeling the same thing.

"Henry," She called him gesturing to come forward.

He shook his head while tears gushing down his innocent and gentle face. He understand what was happening but he could accept it. Not in his heart. She felt her heart was crushed by the sight of him. She walked in front of him and knelt so she was the same height as him. "No. She's not. She promised me. She promised me not to leave. She loved me. She loves you. She's the saviour. She's ..." He choked the words a tear trickled on his face. "Nooo."

His cries resound the whole room as she found herself cradling him in her arms. It was the only solace she could do at the moment. "Henry look at me. It might be she's dead but there's hope."

"Snow..." Charming shot him a wearied look but she dismissed it.

"Henry, believe me. There is. Deep in my heart, I don't believe she was dead. False hope? I think it's better without hope."

"True love's kiss." The boy whispered barely recognizable.

"It will work only if Emma's heart has been ripped out." She answered.

The boy broke free from her arms and gazed at her. "Emma's heart cannot be ripped."

"How do you..." Her eyes widen.

"She's the product of true love. And she's the savior." Henry explained darting his gaze from her to Charming.

That was what she hoped for. A second confirmation and from this boy who knew the secrets of Emma. "We must find her Charming."

"Then, we must call for council and it must be addressed that she would be found. There would be reward."

At the mention of a hunt for her daughter, she feared nothing but her daughter's safety. "No, Charming. Only a few knights and trustworthy of them shall be instated for finding Emma. We must not step into the broad daylight."

"I can help you." Henry's voice was now more composed. He wiped his tears.

"No, Henry." She replied. "It is dangerous out there. You better stay here."

"No. I know you don't remember me anymore. All of you have no memories of me. I get it. All of you are under some spell or a curse. I don't care whether you will remember me but I want emma to be safe. And I can help you. The Queen from the land I came from. She can help us. She told me how to get here. I know she can help us."

"A queen?" To whom by he was speaking of a queen.

"From the Court of Seelie." Blue was fluttering her wings towards them. She was followed by Granny, Lancelot, Jiminy and the seven dwarves.

Snow had never heard of a kingdom called Seelie. Not in this realm or of Regina's or the next neighboring kingdoms. Where would they found a kingdom with an odd name.

"Blue, where do we find the queen?" It was Charming who voiced out her question.

"But we could ask Rumplest..." She suggested.

"No." Everyone chorused especially Henry, having the loudest protest.

"Do not make any deals with Mr. Gol-Rumplestiltskin. The Seelie Queen is a good fairy." Henry assured them.

"Where do we find him?" She asked the boy.

"It's in a far off place and we don't have a means to get to that land. We are trapped to remain here." Blue sorrowfully answered. Then all hopes flail by now.

"No." Everyone's attention was on Henry who sound ecstatic of which she didn't even knew the reason. "There's a way. I've been there. It became my home."

He slipped her hand through his pocket and produced a seed. A magic bean, whom they known to be scarce and rare for the giants destroyed them all. But there it was, shining brightly like the stars. It could open a portal to the place of the court.

"By daybreak tomorrow, we sail, to Neverland and follow the Star." And the elvish grin from the boy hadn't left. After all, the boy could be the savior this time.

* * *

**I know! No Captain Swan feels in this chapter. All Neal and Swan. I'm not a Swan-Fire fan but I thought I might give you a feel of it. After all, Henry blossomed from that short-lived romance. I like Bae, so to speak but leaving Emma and all was just too much. I can't forgive him for that. But there are really decisions we knew was right that had gone awry in the end. And that was what Emma and Bae was. For Regina, second chances like Henry wants her to be.**

**Seelie Queen... I don't know what possessed me. I couldn't find what was the name of Tinkerbell's clan or the court itself. and yes, because of TMI, right it is. I can call them that. I love fairies and I don't like demonizing them just like in TMI. **

**Reviews please and will answer them back. Love you dearies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I know I told you about publishing this chapter after chapter 6 the soonest.. but my inner self was musing me. I had to flatten the plot for Henry and Rumple. plus the SDCC got me. **

**I don't own any of the characters. Now, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Killian thought he was prepared for his homecoming, but he underestimated the King. Atlantis hadn't much had any seastorm in ages, but of course, his arrival suggests otherwise. He was still far from home, far from Neverland. A day or two if sailing is as smooth as glass.

"Captain, the winds are too strong."One of his crews shouted while climbing on the ratlines.

"Downhaul the main sail." He replied as he looked upon the growing darkness in a not so far distance.

He muttered a curse under his breathe. The king intended him to join underwater. He is not destined to become a sea foam. He may be the way of seas now but he isn't going to claim death.

_Not now._

Not when he had just found a reason to start believing and hoping that something might good can come out of his decisiveness. Not when Emma was here for him. He must live for her because he intend to honor his promise. He chose her. And never will he abandon her nor put her in any danger.

"Man the helm. Four knots to port. Prepare for the canons." His voice fighting off the raging storm and the loud thunder above them.

One of the crews rushed to him fighting off the howling winds beneath the waves and the heavy rains. "Captain, we are not being besieged, what do canons need for?"

"Trust me, lad. Triton would put as much fight as he could. And we're gonna win this."

"Aye, capt'n." The mate replied and dashed towards the canon room.

He walked past the dock and straight on to the main mast, the tallest among three. Fighting off the waters from the rain, he started to climb by the ratlines. It was getting hard to keep up because it was blinding him. The mast was swaying in the tunes of the strong winds. When he secured his position, he reached for the telescope hidden among his tunic and had it in his eye. From there, he saw the blackened clouds whirling above them and was becoming big by a minute pass and the tremendous thunder followed by striking lightnings. His Jolly Roger was sashaying by the waves. She's putting up one hell of a fight against the clashing of huge waves.

Well, he was right about one thing. A war was certainly going to start. But not of mermen and mermaids. They were sunken naval ships and hundreds of them, of pirates hungry for flesh and blood. He looked closely at the ships and cursed loudly. He saw what every sea-farers feared the most, ghost pirates and they are heading straight to them.

_Emma._ He thought bitterly.

* * *

_"But beware, Rumplestiltskin, for that boy is more than he appears. The boy will be your undoing."_

His carriage halted at the entryway of his manse. The house of the Dark One.

Home and family. This was the place he belong. With Baelfire. And with the woman he grew accustomed to love. In all the things he'd been through, he never thought the evil and the dark one could love again.

He had no faith with love before for as surely he believes the lies of it, it cost him much and more. It fuels strength to live each day. But love is also a destroyer. It's a monster that creates havoc and by chance it ruins every little good thing on someone's heart. That was what happened to him and he buried all love there is left to him.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

And then, there was the strange brunette duchess. Her looks got no parallel just like her name, Belle, beauty. If people look at him as the Dark One, she was his exact opposite, the good-nature lady. She stayed by her side, during the ups and downs and every turns of his life. Where people couldn't reach him, she did. She was his light in his most darkest days. She changed the beast that was in him.

He got down by the coach and walked by his house.

"Belle?" He called. He flicked his fingers and the grand hall was filled with lights. There was no sign of her. She must have drifted off to sleep somewhere in this manse. The library.

He whirled around and saw the hatter by the door. "Tell me why you're here?"

"Busy?" He motioned the door. "Or should I..."

"I doubt you would have to go that you have to travel up here. Now tell me what you want." He said and walked towards the table and took a quill.

"Nothing much of important but I don't expect you to be so cheery when you hear the message from my Queen."

His attention got caught by the mention of the queen. "There's nothing I would enjoy than a piece of information." And he wondered of which queen he was talking about.

"Fear not, Rumple. I bid a message from the Whites."

He chuckled by the mention of the queen. The Red was another issue but the Whites are more dangerous than ever. They might come in faces so dear and lovely but behind the facade, they cunning, vicious and vile. "Now, lay the words."

He unrolled the silhouette parchment and tumbled down the floor. The writings are written delicately in cursive form in white ink. "In the year of spring of its third week and fifth night,"

He held his hand stopping him. "Spare me the address and move on to the message. My ears do not sympathize with long hellos."

"If you say so. To the devilish Dark One, the agreements we had are quite simple and enough for our sufficient understanding. It seems to my realm and the goodness of my people that you've earn their distrust."

"Stop!" He turned harshly at him. "Have my ears been deceiving me?" He asked him,, his chest heaving in rage. The Whites?

"Oh it's not. Now will I continue?" He smirked.

He shot him a sharp glance before answering. "Go on, go on."

"The payment you owe us is nothing of importance. A lad. A boy and none of a girl he was. We do not wish to continue with your jests and the deal we've set are broken just as you've fooled us out. My wraith shall come upon you."

"You lie! She lies. And she dare not mention." He yelled at him.

No. He helped them and this was the price he got.

"Rumple, the white queen doesn't lie. You were the one who offered her the deal that she never had in the first place. Wonderland is in chaos for the Reds have known that their champion was no longer in their world. War is coming for the Whites." He rolled the parchment as he saw it turn into powdery dust.

"And she dare threaten me. I am Rumplestiltskin. I am the Dark One and no one can cross paths with me. A deal is a deal." He hissed.

He took the boy and trapped him for the greater good of Wonderland. Helping the White for their glory and freedom. And this is how he was repaid. He crossed worlds to give them their champion. _My wraith shall come upon you. _What did he miss?A child champion born out of this world will free them from the wraths of the Reds.

"I'm sorry Rumple. I'm only for her sole business." He bowed and took his hat on his head and started to walk through the door.

He clenched his fist as he thought of the Red Queen. Destroying the Wonderland and then it will all come to him then to her daughter and then to Bae, his son.

_No, it cannot be happening._ In rage he swept his table with his hands earning all the mess gathered by the floor. He must find the boy in quickly and kill him.

* * *

Emma lay on the edge of the bed. Her chest was hammering by the minute passed. The creaking sound of the Jolly Roger, the bellowing voices all around her and the rushing footsteps going to and fro from the cabins doesn't do much better for the agitation she was feeling. The storm was raging by each passing minute. And Killian hasn't returned.

Will he be alright? She would answer it quickly with a yes but part of her was just so unsure. Neverland wasn't the same like the Enchanted Forest. She was a novice in this land and know nothing but tales. Neverland is a magical realm-bigger and powerful than that of the Enchanted Forest. She recalled how Killian tells her that even it's own nature and environment holds deepest magic and so every inhabitants of the land. Dark or good magic, it doesn't do so much good.

And now, they are in this land called Atlantis, the ocean surrounding the whole Neverland. And Killian was out there, fighting. It's not just the nature he's fighting for but also a ruling king who creates catastrophic occurences by the ocean. And she dreaded Killian's fate.

_Fighting that king is charging at a war without sword in hand, Killian told him. _He was brave, bold and fierce on every battlegrounds. They've might have fought battles hand in hand but his fate was surely at a jeopardy in this battle.

And they fought arguments with each other about fighting because they cared for each other. He fears for her life. She fears for his dear life. And whenever battles are fought, they would end up snapping at each other, for in anger, fear subsides. She was never afraid like this than Killian walking away from her and never seeing him again. She doesn't want to feel the same void. It was too much to bear losing a man he cared most.

Lightning strikes again. And in a spur moment, the whole place lit. She saw it. Tens of ships as large as Jolly Roger were edging them and pirates were aboard. She stood up and paced by the cabin. Every one's life is in danger and she isn't going to sit around doing nothing. She stopped in her tracks, she promised. She promised him to remain by the room. To be safe. But she can't risk of putting someone else's life in return. She turned the knob. It was locked.

No. No. She can't be locked up and be imbecile. She tried to knock down the door. It was no use.

She must think of a way to get to killian. She walked back to the bed and yanked the drawers and cupboard. Keys, knives or mallets if there was one. Something. She must find something to knocked the wall down. There was none. She sat on the floor hopelessly.

He locked her up. He did what he could to keep her away. Killian was trying to protect her from the war or from the monsters Smee had tell-tale her. But who would protect Killian? He always, always put himself in danger in exchange for her protection. Like the ogres, dragons, bloodthirsty thieves, and all their misadventures. He always did but in return he was carelessly stupid to take blows or nasty wounds, hell, he was even fighting death. How many times did his life was endangered? And it didn't do better for her to take blames even when he assures her it was his choice. He chose to protect her. He chose to be with her. He chose to open his heart again. He chose to love her. He chose her.

That was when she heard a loud explosion.

_Killian_, she hurriedly thought. Her heart was stammering in anxiousness and unspeakable thoughts. The yelling grew louder as the footsteps were cluttering by the floor. Cannon fires were exchanged so as the steels clashing and gritting when they meet each other.

* * *

"Rumple!" Belle's voice echoed as she darted from the door. Her eyes averted to the mess, the cluttered papers by the floor and broken pieces of glasses.

"Leave me alone!" He bellowed towards her. This couldn't be all happening. After all those years of hard work it shall come to end like this?

"Rumple, stop it." She pleaded though fear began to grip on her heart.

For his son's sake, he wanted to redeem himself. For Bae. For the only family he left. And he couldn't take the chance of living in this soon-to-be wretched place. He dreamt of a life of peace for Bae, whatever it costs him.

"Where's Bae?" He turned harshly towards her.

Belle hadn't move to answer him. "I...I..." She stammered as she look for answer.

Then it occurred to him what fear the woman has been hiding. "You..." He gritted his teeth and took a step forward to her. "You only have one thing to do and that is looking after my son." His rage was inconceivable. He

"You're inept! Useless so to speak!" He scurried towards the staircase.

Belle followed him behind. "Is that what you think of me? Is that why I'm here? To be a nanny to your twenty eight year old son?"

He could see the anger building up in her heart asher eyes lashes with pain from his words. It's better to have her taste his anger for a time being. "But I trusted you with him."

"Oh, it's my fault then. I'm sorry for not cuffing your son to my arms. I'm sorry if I didn't stay by his side with every second. And I'm sorry that he has a mind of his own and do the things he wanted and I'm sorry because he has a free will. If that's what you want, you should have chained him yourself." She flushed angrily at him and bolted out

"Belle!" He called her but the answer he got was an ear deafening door slam. Without a word he came to his son's room. He opened the door and greeted him a musky smell. It was always Neat like it always seem. He went inside and knew, the scent that linger here was no more than two hours passed. But the air that lingers around tells him, he was gone. He walked past his bedside and opened every cupboard and chest drawer he owned. And he knew, few of his possessions were not in it. He left him. The heavy feeling was beginning to sink him on it.

His strength was fleeing from him. And all too sudden, he felt too weary and weak. His eyes caught his reflection by the mirror, creases on his face are coming to surface and his hair are donning white streaks. His skin was sagging in every way. Then all at once, the age that was in him crept slowly as rage and madness were overtaking him.

He would not fail. He could never fail. Not this time. Not when everything fits together. Not when he was going to have the family he always wanted. With Bae. With Belle. No. This shouldn't be happening.

He produced his dagger and it's edge are becoming dull. Could a whetstone sharpen it or ways he could make it the same glowing dagger had it been? His right hand gone over at its top. It glimmered but not longer than a second. There's no becoming it. And he stared at his hands. And remembered the Evil Queen's words again. And the White Queen's

He could only hope the boy was still somewhere away from him and he needed him to vanished into thin air. He will transcend realms but in as much as he wanted to find his undoing, Bae was still far from his grasp. All because of the wretched woman. That swan princess.

* * *

"Fire the canons!" Her head snapped, it was Killian's voice bellowing the crews.

"Captain, there are too many of them."

"It is death for ours if we do not fight them. We fight to survive."

"Aye, Captain."

Death. The gruesome word she dreaded the most. Of course, she knew it well. She had been face to face with death too many times.

She remembered the dream. In an odd place, there was Killian.

_His head resting on a stone and a guillotine was above his head. Crows are flying over his head as Vulture lie await by the tree branches. Execution. That was what it is. As the blade lunges down to his neck, blood scatters everywhere. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there watching him. Her eyes in the shade of the blood creeping beneath her feet, soaking her shoe. His head rolled in her feet and she didn't do anything but watch his life drag away from him. The scene whirled and he saw him wearing the smug smile on his face then turned back and dissolved by the blinding lights. He was gone. He was never coming back. _

The door flung openly and a dark shadow came behind it. She stood up and ran towards him. He was alive and he came back. He came back. She ignore that he was drenched in rain or water, she just wanted to make sure he was alive.

"Emma?" The look on his face was full of concern searching for something that ails her.

She stifled a cry and cupped his face. He was tired and worn out and cold behind the thick leather coat.

"Emma, had you been crying? Is something wrong with you?" Anxiousness was written in his face. He was fighting for death.

And without hesitation, she reached his lips and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was a kiss that meant to give him solace, to brush away fear and anxiety. He kissed her back, hesitant at first, then with greater urgency, his hand stealing up into her golden hair, winding the tresses between his able hand while the other dug on her back sending shivers through her spine. Their kisses deepened slowly, softly, as the intensity growing between them like it always did, like a blaze that started with a single match and flared into wildfire. A soft moan escaped from her lips as she parted it to gave him full access. But he pulled back, his eyes were searching.

"Oh, emma, love. As much as I would bury myself into your kisses, we've a battle to fight." He smiled reaching to his elvish ears.

"Killian,"

"No." He shook his head. He knew what she needed to say. He knew her well like an open book, he says. He took a sigh. "If those kisses were to persuade me, forget it. Stay here."

"No, Killian. I'm gonna fight and not sit idly, not knowing whether you will be back breathing, alive or worse you'll be back clad in white. No." She shook her head.

He held her in his arms and whispered in her ears. "I won't. I promise you."

"Words are winds, Killian." She broke from him.

Killian ran his hand on his hair frustratingly. "Emma, you must understand. It is me whom the king wants dead. And he will use any means to claim victory including you. The things you see on the sea, they're ghost ships and pirates, immortal."

"Immortal?" She parted her mouth to say something but words failed her. He's walking to his death without armor in hand. That's what he do. Insanely stupid as he was when fighting comes for him. "And how do you plan to defeat it?" She snapped at him.

"There's no defeating it. By only means, we got to sail away from Atlantis and by the third hour, we could reach the skull seas and off to the Picaninny."

"Why that place?" Surely his wits had gone now. First he talks of immortal enemies and now, he walks regally to the place he said he would never go back. "You said, you can never go back there."

He sighed and she could see the weariness in his face and sat by the edge of the bed. The place where gold coins were put in his head, alive or dead. It was a tale he told her where he took the last magic bean in that land. It was treason and the chieftain wanted his head on the spike. Then it hit her.

"No. no. there should be a way. There has to be." She will sail without him. That was his plan.

"That's the only way." His eyes met his.

"But you'll remain here, to die for. What's the use of me running away with you when we couldn't be together? When you wanted to sacrifice yourself for me to live."

"Emma," he cupped her face as tears stung her eyes. Her chest was heaving in fear. "Emma, look at me, darling. Look at me."

She shook her head. It was too much to bear for. This is insane. This is unfair.

"Emma, listen to me love. We will distract the ships, the pirates and then you'll be safe. I promise you, we will be together. Just like we planned."

"Promises, promises. What if you never came back." She yelled at him, cheeks flushing red in anger.

"No. I will always come back for you. You're my biggest strength but also my weakest point. Knowing you're alive, that'll keep me fighting. That'll make me want to survive because you're my reminder, my swan princess. You said it yourself that we belong to each other."

She closed her eyes as the words registers in her. Love. Who could even thought that she could find that kind of love her parents had as well.

"I will skin you alive if you're not coming back to me. You hear me?" She murmured.

He stood up and cupped her cheeks. He smiled at her lovingly. As his lips brushed lightly on hers. Their kiss deepened sealing the promise of coming back in each other's arms.

"Such a brute love you had for me, love. Aye. On my honor as a pirate and a captain, I give you my word, love." He brought her knuckles on her lips and kissed them softly.

"Come, Smee will take you by the shores."

"Wait," she lowered her head and took her necklace. It was a circle necklace and she had it since she remembered. "My parents gave this to me and it's important for me. Return it to me personally. I will kill you if you don't."

"I'll let you fight when it's necessary. But you must stay unharmed." He chuckled as he reached for it.

Gleaming by the flashes of lightnings, it was a worthless steel scrap. A circle with a hole in it.

It was her luck charm. He nodded as he wore it on his neck. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Words are winds- that was from ASOIAF.. Thank you so much for the favs,reviews and follows. It means so much to me. **

**Thank you for stormygirl33 for some reasons.. I really find it hard to nail the whole plot for henry but then it all goes down the way.. If you found some inconsistency about the chapter or my works, feel free to tell it to me. I'm not using beta so, i apologize for the errors. **

**WAIT! WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE SEASON THREE? SO MANY SPOILERS AND I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE LIVING IN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS.. FIND ME ON TUMBLR AND LET'S TALK.. WOULD LOVE TALKING TO A LOT OF YOU.. **

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi lovelies! I'm really sorry for the loooooong update. I really am.. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites.. You are all my jellobeans.. Who's excited for the season 3 now, huh? anyway hugs and kisses for all of you.. Really sorry for grammatical and typo errors.. Italics are glimpse of the past.**

**I don't own any characters here.**

* * *

She admired the summer and spring for its night was warm with a cold crisp air. But, autumn seems to be still, dead as the darkness just like the extensive forest looming behind the castle walls. The icy wind whips through the thick foliage and the night was silent with only the beating of the heart audibly heard. Like the night, it's basically what she feels. She was cold and anxious. She was restless and afraid.

Snow White pondered on the recent events that took place. The day where she lost a daughter, was then found. Next was the marriage. Her sudden faked death. Regina and her unquenched revenge. The hope at last. And the uncanny boy named Henry. Her grandson. And she shouldn't forget, the pirate.

Fate, surely, has its own ways to take the events turn in it's funny and unusual way. And Snow, better knew everything for she had been at its footsteps.

She rubbed her palms together taking an ample heat with it, took a sigh and withdraw from the balcony.

Snow found herself in front of her daughter's room. She insisted that the boy remain in her mother's room of which the latter found encouraging at least. She knocked on it and not a few seconds, a soft 'come in' was heard. She slowly peered on inside. Henry was in window sill looking at the bright moon as the door creaked, he turned to see her. He smiled dolefully as she was aware of the boy's yearning to her mother.

"Hello Henry." She greeted him not knowing what she really wanted to say or rather what to come up with an excuse to talk to him.

"Hello Grandma. I was just... I was.. Well.." The boy stammered.

She shook her head. " It's alright. I was checking up on you if you need something."

"Thanks. But I'm fine, really. It's just that I found it appalling that Emma-I mean, my mom died or was taken."

Snow walked towards the boy and wrapped her arms around him. " I know. It is to me as well. I don't know why there's a need for this." She sighed. "You should take some rest. It's a little late for tomorrow."

"Thanks but I can't sleep. I miss my...her, Emma, I mean." And the sorrow was painted on his face again.

"I know. I do." She pats his head.

Henry's eyes surveyed the room. The ceiling was high giving a dim ambience from the chandelier hanging on the center of the room. The room was a color of autumn and yellow as the setting sun. The four-post mahogany bed was in the right corner, neatly done as the gold and maroon draperies ran down. And beside it was a mahogany drawer and a lamp and an old chest sitting atop next to the lamp. At the foot of her bed, there was a large chest but looked more like a fainting couch or maybe it was a chest fainting couch. Henry wasn't sure. There was another round end table with an ample lilies on a ceramic vase. There were a few paintings hanging on the wall. On the left side was a stacked books and from the looks of it, she never touched a thing.

"It smells like her, cinnamon and vanilla. But it's empty." The boy voiced out staring at now his tapping feet.

"Yes." Snow whirled and sat beside him. "You look like her when she was a child."

His brows furrowed with an inquiring look at his face. "Child? She grew up without you, without her parents, alone."

"Henry, no, we grew up with each other like families. I watched her grow with each passing days."

Somehow, it seemed so odd and bizarre with the tales Henry was telling. Like this one. Without Emma this past few days, seem to be in a rather dull and empty living. Emma was her sole daughter-loved, cared and doted upon. In each passing night, she would always walk up in her room, tugging her into sleep and making sure she was in her bed and not on the run. But she was like any other child, growing up, maturing by each day. There were times she dreaded when a prince will take her away from their castle and all these little things, she couldn't do anymore. Her daughter will have a life on her own, with a new family to call on. But in her case, such were in an odd way of putting her future in a most gruesome turn of events.

She saw her grow up.

But never saw her have a child.

And here was his son, as the boy claimed, Henry.

The boy was staring at her, sighed then nodded. "Yeah. You don't remember. No one believes me."

With an reassuring look, she spoke. "Henry, I believe, somewhere in my heart I believe there's a truth in every words you say. I believe you." She reached for the boy's heart. " A young heart like you do, couldn't be tarnished with any curse. That's why, I know, I could trust you."

Henry smiled, but a smile that wasn't he wore before. It didn't even reached his ears or that, he was not beamingly satisfied. She dismissed it and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad she was brought up with a family. I wasn't raised the way she was raised." He muttered under his breathe.

Snow furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She gave me away."

Silence filled the room-a pin drop silence.

"Emma. Gave. You. Away? Why would she do that?" She was a bit furious and confused at the same time. Why would a mother gave away a child-an innocent child to be exact. No right. Newborn or not. A baby is a gift, heralded by gods.

"She...she wants me to have my best chance." He answered then added. "Like you did."

It caught her attention immediately. Somehow the rather odd and bizarre story the boy has been telling has been much and worse. And she admitted to herself that stories as such are very complex for a boy of ten...or eleven. And she wanted to listen and know of his tales. Everything there is.

Especially now.

Like she did? She gave away her daughter? Her own princess? How? And, why? The consternation look on her face made Henry to be aware that she never knew a thing or what he always tells them, wouldn't remember.

"There was a curse casted upon by my mom-" Her brows only furrowed as he narrated. "I mean the Evil Queen, Regina, she was sort of an adopted mother to me, when you gave birth to Emma. And you have to save her from the curse and the only thing you needed to do was to sent her through the magical wardrobe and landing through a land without magic. You have to do it because, it's the only way to save everyone-the villagers, the fairies, you, grandpa and everyone else. Of course, Emma."

"A curse may be casted but a family is a family. We stick together and no leaving behind." She said resolved.

"You don't understand." The boy said. "There are things that we sacrifice because of love."

* * *

Charming stood by the door, his fist at ready to knock on her daughter's room, but he steadied himself when he heard voices coming from the inside. Snow and the boy's. He heard them exchange words.

"A curse may be casted but a family is a family. We stick together and no leaving behind." Snow said as he guessed his wife would be firm in her own resolve.

But the words from a ten-year old boy does the damage to him. "There are things that we sacrifice because of love."

He never imagined to hear those words again much more from a boy. But, he now clearly understood the feeling of how it has been said. Now, it would be him-hearing that double-edged words cutting through him.

"Unless someone puts their own feet on someone else's, they would never truly understand the person."

Because he too, spoke the same words to the pirate.

_It has been a week since he was home, in their castle and beside his wife, Snow and his daughter, Emma. He misses them but duties for his subject remains the priority. The war against the Ogre was not to be taken lightly. Three centuries have passed since the war broke and now, the time has come to end this long overdue battle-cry. The casualties from the war has risen up on both sides. And victory shall come in a day or two. They have pushed the hordes of ogres past the borderline of their kingdom down to the Land of Waste and the Shadow Grave. Blue will enact a protective spell to the boundary so as they couldn't plagued the land anymore. _

_He took the wax and poured it to seal the parchment as he lightly stamped the royal sigil. About tens of letters has been made in his own writing inviting the eligible bachelors of all kingdoms for his daughter's hand in marriage. He would not resort to this kind of arranged marriage and not for his daughter, after all he walked the same path. He was subject to marry Princess Kathryn in exchange for the wealth provided to their kingdom. The dirty old tricks of politics, stabilizing both the kingdom's treasury and allying great forces for conquering greater kingdoms. _

_Destiny has been written long before you were born out of this land. When two people had been destined together, they will be, whatever circumstances are. For in that engagement, they found both of their true loves. He found Snow and Kathryn got back her Frederick. And the consequences of their actions became history - as war erupted in both kingdoms. _

_And this time, he prayed to the gods and wished to the fairies that his actions was right. This is for her daughter's welfare, he reminded himself all over again. Emma was past her marriageable age. But he was patiently waiting for her daughter to find her own true love-once lost and now she hadn't found all along. Yet that was a week ago. _

_Her daughter may carry a sword in her hand and still found her beauty exceeding above all other women throughout the land. She was hard and strong in her judgment and resolve and her wit was beyond him even. He didn't budged her off to marry a prince and it was fine whether she would end up a commoner, as long as it was her true love. He wanted her to have the feel the same love he and his wife had. That's what it matters. _

_But alas, destiny has its own agenda written on a rock. For quite exactly as a moon ago, he saw his daughter together with a bounty-the fearsome bloodlust pirate. Quite known as Hook._

* * *

_He took a morning ride from the castle to her daughter's cabin. It was a usual morning routine he had made almost every morning when her daughter wasn't in the castle. And he made sure, she was soundly asleep and not on her escapades. Though he had stationed knights to guard the place, he knew Emma for her honeyed-tongue creative stories and sneaking away from the watchful knights._

_And indeed he was right. He knocked on the cabin door but it was ajar and the place was empty. He scurried to her room and found the bed empty as it wasn't even laid down. He sighed inwardly. He was always devious and defiance runs in her blood, like him and her mother. He ran his hand to his hair and walked back to the front door calling all the knights to scout the whole area. _

_The sun was already at the zenith and he needed to be back at the castle for his wife might have been fretting with all her heart of his whereabouts and waiting for a word that their daughter was safe and sound at the cozy cabin. He frowned at the thought of evading her questions but least, he doesn't want to see a sight of a worried Snow. _

_He turned his steed back to the main road when he suddenly came to halt. His ears perked at the sound of steels clashing not far from where he was. Slowly, he took off from his steed and crept towards where the sound was. _

_Behind the trees he could see a woman, a sword in her hand as her golden hair flutters by the wind. A man clad in leather jacket and boots was meeting her blows with equal strength. He would have rushed to the scene to prevent the two by spilling their own blood when the woman turned with a familiar face. Emma. The more he wanted to plunge himself to the scene but suddenly he froze to where he was standing._

_Emma was a graceful and brave warrior but all too suddenly, her back lay on the grass and her sword flung from her grasp. The man lowered himself, still his sword points at her daughter's neck. Emma stretched her arms and pull his nape and took a peck of kiss on his cheeks. A triumphant smile broke on his face as laughter filled the forest. The man laughed to his heart content, jovial and merry. He stretched his hand for Emma to stood from the ground. _

_"That you do, lass. Do you think such a petty smooch would persuade me?" The amusement on his eyes were taunting her. _

_"I can always try." Emma smirked at him._

_"Nice try, then. But you lost and so was our bet." _

_"It's been a long time since we had that mishap." Emma insisted._

_"Don't push it, princess. What would the King and the Queen says that their sole princess wanted to be a pirate?" _

_"They would understand me." The man stopped walking and turned abruptly at her. " I...I have my own life. And I'm doing it for the greater good."_

_He chuckled at the words. "Greater good, indeed. Was it still in your best interest to put your life in jeopardy?" _

_"Aren't you a coward for that?" _

_"I am not a coward." He said it with a spite. "I may be everything that is evil but I'm not that one thing."_

_Emma opened her mouth to say something but then murmured an apology._

_"I know your intentions was good and noble but your risking your life. And I know where these discussion to lead into. You're important to me. I've waited too long to be finally found you and losing you," He paused as he gathered thoughts to his mind. "I don't want to have that feeling again."_

_"Then, please, Killian."_

_"I have no life, Emma." _

_"You have!" Emma snapped at him anger flushed at her cheeks._

_"No... I don't have that privilege, princess. I am nothing, no more than a man without dreams, with no family and nothing to offer you."_

_"I don't care about golds or diamonds. I don't care about estate or castles or silk robes or any wealth!" Her anger have escalated quickly. "I have you. That is what matters, Killian."_

_"And what? Live away with my enemies as our shadows? With death on our tails? Do you think I could stomach that life for you? You are safe here. You have a life here."_

_"What is life without you, Killian? Just kill me and be done with it."_

_"You don't understand, princess." _

_"I told you not to call me that." Emma cut him, her eyes the shadow of fire._

_A smirk passed on his lips. "Emma, your best chance is here. Your family needs you. Your people needs you. You have a war."_

_"And you?" She shot a glare at him. "What about you? You will leave me here? What if my best chance was you? What if my life was you? And besides all those things, I need you." _

_Silence was filled in the forest. _

_"I may be Killian Jones to you. But, I'll always be a pirate. I'll always be the bloodlust lad, feared by men and the likes. I may be that lost cause but I'll always be Hook whom the world knows. People will not forget. You may accept me for who and what I am. But the world will never be. Hook will always be Hook."_

* * *

_A bounty. A pirate. Bloodlust. Fearsome pirate. Killing mercilessly. A captain. That he is, Captain Hook. _

_And now, her daughter's lover. _

_Shock dawned on him as anger surged on on the aftermath. He didn't need to think twice to do what needs to be done for his daughter. Hook have mentioned the perilous life for her and he agreed with it. If his daughter was as smitten to that lad, there could only be a way. Marriage. _

* * *

_"Your Grace, someone requests your audience and of grave importance." Lancelot announced himself by the tent and clearly indicates from his voice that the matter needs to be attended in haste. He gathered himself and went off from the tent. When he looked up at the knight. An apologetic and his lips was pursed in a line as his jaw clenched. One look at the man he knew something had happened.  
_

_"Who?" He asked walking faster as he could._

_"I apologize, your highness." He paced the same as the King. _

_"I asked you, who?" His voice was clearly indicating that rage was gathering up among himself._

_"Emma."_

_He clenched his fist and worked his way to the tent ignoring the rain drenching him. He could hear the bellowing voice from the inside. _

_The knights dipped their head in salutation to their King. He slid inside the tent and upon seeing the raging man. He clenched his fist and met it with the man's jaw. The man staggered backward as b__lood seeped from the corner of his mouth. _

_"Get the hell out of here." He gritted his teeth in anger meeting the man's eye._

_"I will if you promise me to help her. She's in a lot graver danger."_

_"Oh, that she is. You caused this to her and now your asking me for a favor and what makes you say that I would make a care for this disaster you have caused?" Remembering his daughter in her worst probable state, Charming's anger escalated quickly. He's not cruel. He never was but deeply the care and love he had for his daughter was weighing enough that he chose to opt on a different way. The stern and hard father he could be for his daughter._

_The pirate's mouth dropped in astonishment. And thoughts of banishing the woman he so cared about played rather indignantly on his mind. And questions prodding on his mind gathered up instantly. He could have said a word or two but he just stared at the woman's father. _

_"You heard me. My daughter learned how to defy her own parents. And the consequences of her actions." He snarled at him. _

_The man closed his fist, steadied himself as the words washed him. Finally, finding his voice again. __"But you can't. You are his father."_

_"A father can do whatever he wants for the sake of his daughter. Even turning their backs." _

_A smirk skip on his lips. "Oh, that's what a loving parents does to their children, nowadays, huh."_

_The King didn't know what thoughts the pirate was playing on his mind but it clearly admonished that he was thinking of being too soft for her daughter. _

_"Take Emma out." He barked. The knights, astonished at the orders, didn't know whether to obey their King. Lancelot came beside the fainting couch and lowered himself to scoop the princess._

_The man froze in his place. "No!" He snapped at him. "No one lays a finger on her." He pointed the King. Even in the darkness, the pirate seemed red in anger. _

_The knights hurdled on their places finding their sword hilts on their own scabbards. He was outnumbered so to speak. He cursed under his breath and turned to him. _

_"What do you want?" He asked defeatedly._

_"I won't make this hard for you. Leave her alone and I bloody well do what a loving father could."_

_"You're sick. Mad." He spat at him. "I'll leave her alone when she's declared safe and sound."_

_"Oh, no. I call the shots here. Take a little faith, mate. You will walk away from here and never return. I don't want you near my daughter nor in my family." _

_Another smirked passed on his lips, without a word, he turned to his heels. "You must love your daughter that much to resort this way."_

_But before the pirate could storm away from them, he left him something he could ponder on. "There are things that we sacrifice because of love."_

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Snow turned towards it to open and found Charming outside. She ushered him in as he greeted Henry. Henry's ears perked up when he saw Charming, delighted that he was acquainted with him again. Charming excused her to have a conversation leaving Henry wandering around his mother's room again.

"What are these?" The attention turned to the inquiring boy holding parchments and a box.

"It was Emma's letters." She replied, dropping off the conversation she had with Charming. Charming and her advanced to the boy.

"It says 'k' on the top. Do you think it's from my father?" The boy asked.

Charming and her exchanged looks. The revelations deigned from earlier was too much but knowing the lad's father? Was much more. Emma and her lover. They've got a son? Left him without remorse and moved on.

Had she... Had she gone wrong in raising her up?

"Okay, Henry.." She took a breathe and sat at the edge of the bed without looking away from the boy. Charming went to fetch her a goblet of water. "Do you know your father?"

He shook his head. "No. Actually, I don't remember him. I haven't had the faintest idea who might it be. Maybe you could help me find him. You were with Emma, you say."

Charming and her exchanged looks and even puzzling as to how they came to this situation. It was her who answered the boy. "We can only hope that...he was your father. He was the only person Emma loved, truly."

"Then maybe it's him." He stared at the chest with a letter 'k' atop it.

"I don't believe it." Charming run his hair with his fingers.

"Well, Henry, first, he's a pirate." She started explaining.

"A pirate?" His eyes widened as thoughts crossed on his mind.

"Yes." She said before saying the name. "Hook."

"Like Captain Hook?"

She nodded. "That chest belongs to Killian Jones more known as Captain Hook."

"No. Killian isn't my dad." He grinned. "I knew they were true love but he's not. I was already born when they met. Though both doesn't quite agree they were like you two. But he's not my dad."

She was dazzled by the revelations yet again. And all the more, she found herself having a high respect for the man. At least, more less.

"Then we don't know, Henry. The huntsman died and she was Emma's fondest man apart from Hook."

His little hand held the letters scanning thoroughly. "You know, I'm glad." And smiled at her.

"Glad? For what?"

"Because in Storybrooke, I knew they were in love and coming here in the Enchanted Forest, they found themselves back together. True love isn't that easy to forget. And it remained to both their hearts." He said with a sly grin.

"Maybe you're right."

"I was always right." He tucked in the letters on the chest. "But does Killian knew of my mom's fate?" He added quickly.

"No." It was Charming who answered the boy. "I had them separate ways."

Alarmed at her husband's answer, Henry looked at him in puzzle. "Why?"

"Protective of her daughter." She answered politely.

"Why?" He said looking at both of them. "Why did you do it? They belong together. They're true love just like yours and Snow."

Charming gave an apologetic look as his turned to her and back at Henry. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"Then we really have to go to Neverland. We've to tell him."

Her head turned abruptly at him. "What's he doing in Neverland?"

"Neverland is his home."

* * *

They were out of the cabin. Emma was behind Killian, both of them had sword in their hands. Pirates were gliding by the deck and all they could hear were clashing of steels, the raging ocean and roaring of the canons. Pirates turned their heads towards their direction as Killian swore under his breath. The ghost pirates were under the king's spell and his death was what it matters. All at once, they came surging forward them.

"Stay behind me, Emma." He called for her, needless to say, he was again protecting her. He could feel Emma rolling her eyes out at his own instruction.

The dance of steel started. Fighting off ghosts was more difficult than fighting off live enemies. He only needed to do one thing, get Emma to safety and by doing so, they needed to reach the lower deck. Smee was there to wait for Emma.

Emma was charging on three pirates. She kicked one with her legs, it staggered backward to the two behind it. A pirate growled in front of him as he ducked away, slashing his swords to whomever finds its way to him.

The rain hadn't subside, it was still raining hard as it has been hours ago and his ship was swaying to the tunes of the raging waves.

He whirled around and hadn't see Emma by his side. He scanned the deck looking for the golden haired woman.

Where was she?

His eyes loomed around trying to see through the darkness. There was only men and pirates on his sight. His stomach lurched as he cursed under his breathe whenever thoughts of ill-fate begotten to Emma.

Where is she?

Had she gone with Smee as it was planned?

Then his eyes turned at the edge of the dock, Emma inching below the railing fighting off two pirates at the same time. But four pirates averted their direction towards her.

Fuck it all to hell.

He ran through her but several pirates was standing on his way, hungrily wanting to separate his head from the rest of him. He kick another rushing man in the head, pull the first man's dagger from his belt, and stab the other him in the neck with his hook. He bolted out towards Emma as he knocked another man's sword from his hands and ran his through its belly.

"Emma?" He called out from the top of his lungs.

She was nowhere in sight again. When the lighting flashes again, blinding him for a second, he saw her on the floor knocked down trying to reach for her sword. Rage shot him as he ran himself to her but the devilish pirates were coming after him.

"Killian!" She screamed for his name.

He dashed towards her knocking off pirates standing on his way. He was a feet away from her. She was kicking the pirate who lunged on her feet and still trying to reach the sword knocked from her hands.

A loud explosion followed next and in his horror, the Jolly Roger took a massive blow from it's side. Fire scattered all too soon as the winds does not help at all. The ship swayed.

"Smee," as he saw him rattling in fear by the boat. "Help Emma. I need you to get out of here. The ship's powder room was stashed, sooner, it's gonna blow. Take her and make sure she's safe."

"Bu...Bu...But C...Ca..Captain, you will be l-eft in the ashes." His lips was quivering in fear for his own life or for the captain who took shelter of him.

"I will stake my life for all the crews and your life and more importantly, her. Save her." He snarled at him.

He hesitated a while then nodded. He nod towards him as he darted after her.

He was losing this war. His Jolly Roger will be gone into ashes. It was the only thing that remains to him, a memory from the childhood past and all the happy memories in it.

He could hear Emma protesting from Smee's pleading, yelling him and fighting off his grasp.

When he whirled around, a pirate was charging towards him, he felt a pounding thud on his stomach and jab by the jaw.

From where he stood, he saw her, her face flashed in horror.

And tears gushing on her face.

Then he felt the cold steel kissing his flesh, and another by his knee.

He knelt trying to muster strength. He heard another explosion and saw the smoke billowing near him. He welcome another steel by his belly. A smile escaped from his lips and he was still staring at Emma.

"Killiaan! Killian!" He heard his name as Emma was dragged by Smee.

She's safe.

She's safe.

That's all that matters.

She's safe.

He fought the urge to give in to the pain and it was harder. He felt the coldness creeping out on his body whether it was the rain and the water or simply death creeping out on his life.

Death.

He grinned at the thought of it.

Images of Emma flashed through him.

Her golden locks peering on his head.

Her sweet and soft lips.

Her sunny smiles.

Her jolly laughter.

Her warm hands.

And then darkness envelopes him.

* * *

**Don't hate me for Charming... I love Charming and Snowing actually. He's a perfect Dad and all I can say is that, it's my way of putting Charming in his most protective mode to Emma. A bit twisted and too cruel I guess. But, it's how I wanted to write.**

**Someone asked me about curses and Henry being in the story and all I could say is that, I'm trying to be faithful to what I said before, No curses and Emma was living with her parents and all. Just try and see what will happen. **

**I'm excited for the next chapter because it's my favorite part.. What it is... Hmm, that I cannot say.. **

**Please review.. It really means much to me, like jellos and beans and rums.. Rums up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Immortality.

Some people yearns for love, a true everlasting love. Others yearns for a long lasting life-a life with no death. And there are some who yearns both.

The times are hard. There were wars, plagues, hunger and death looms just around the corner. People are scared for their survival.

Live.

That was all there is to it. Live and not die.

But the mind is powerful. It creates illusions. It paints fantasies. And dream of impossible dreams. And then, the mind works to attain all those impossibilities.

Thoughts become words. And words become adventures. What written words comes spoken, traveled between realms. Stories become legends. Legends become reality. And it came as a caved in to hear stories, whether they are commoners or noble. Stories are a perfect escape to the haunting and miserable reality.

_On one chilly night, a family composed of a father and a son lived in an old tattered hut near the Sherwood Forest. And every night, the loving father would tell night-time stories to his son. And tonight, he chose to tell a story, rather most folks considered it as a legend._

_"Once upon a time in a far away land," He began. "There's an enchanted island full of glimmering and twinkling lights." _

_His son blinked and stared on his hazel eyes. "Are they stars, Papa?"_

_He pursed a smile before answering. "Indeed, they are. Now, you want to hear the story?"_

_He nodded. _

_"The land was shining brightly during the day and even in the nights. For even in the darkness, light shines so bright that mortals could be blinded by it. _

_The island was a paradise. No man could ever be hungry, for food was never scarce. It was always abundant. And it has always been a beautiful place rich in trees and overflowing with flowers so rare and so sweet. The waters were sweet and cool and it never runs dry. It glistens during the day and twinkles during the night. And the place is filled with music from birds down to the trees and flowers dancing. _

_The place was merry and gay. There's no tears- only laughter and warm smiles. It's a perfect place to stay. There's no death, only life. And you will never grow old."_

_He watched the rise and fall of his son's chest and smiled as his eyes were shut. He was already asleep. _

_If only he could be away from this place and find it. Together with his son, they could live in such a paradise. No more hunger. No more scampering like mice just to get a decent bread. _

_But he couldn't. He was always here in their little tattered old hut. His life was here with his son. And the thought of leaving him behind wasn't even an option. There was no leaving behind. His son is all that he had now. _

_That's all what matters now. _

_His son. _

_His Bae._

_And Neverland can wait for them. _

* * *

The fog was clearing up. The stench of smoke and salt was all around. It was dark and a few twinkling lights are glimmering above her.

Her body ached with every muscle when she tries to even lift a finger. She squinted her eyes trying to peer what was left through the ashes.

Through the wreck.

Through the ship.

Through the Jolly Roger.

Slowly she rolled over and felt her shoulder was radiating in pain. She must have dislocated it when the ship was blasted and she was thrown back. Her heart sunk at thought of the ship and its fate that day. It was home for her, to every beautiful memories they shared. Bile rises through her stomach as she fought the urge to succumb through the painful reality of losing everything. Of course, this was the price she had to pay and a costly one. With all her remaining strength, she slowly stood up as her knees were buckling. She grasped for the rope as if it could give her the strength she needed. The smoke was impossible for her to clearly see everything that remains in the ship.

Smee and her had been too late to jump off to safety before the blasted explosion came. Of course, she was fighting him off for Killian.

Fuck! Killian.

The thought about him was beyond fear and pain grappling her heart.

It couldn't be. He can't be. He's everything she has now.

Her eyes caught the glinting hilt of a sword and pulled it out.

_They always find each other. _They both adopted her parents words. Find each other. She closed her eyes as her heart beats faster than it could ever beat. And the knots in her stomach twisted painfully. She was shaking. She was afraid and she was even more in pain, not with bruises but a painful surge in her heart. And what she could see when her eyes opened. He should be alive.

She chose him. She chose the fate of losing her family and be with someone she could spend the rest of her life. For the sake of love. For the sake of her own happiness.

No. Their own happiness.

If that was real or just a words to convince her, it didnt matter. Because, she knew he would be there. No one's leaving someone.

No one's gonna die.

Not today.

Not ever.

Not him and not in front of her.

She walked silently as a shadow. The ghost pirates must have left. There were no traces but blood and the wreckage of what was left for the ship. Killian will be devastated when he learns of his precious ship.

And she stood where he had been. And there was nothing. Here was the last spot where Killian stood and fought valiantly. And there were only traces of blood.

This was the place where she last seen him. He was there. She saw him there alive and splayed with his smug grin, that same one he always wore. That warm smile of him and the ocean eyes that was him. And now, he was nowhere.

The hallow on her chest were coming to a fault.

No.

"Killian?" She called. Dangerous it might be, she didnt care. There was no response.

"Killian! Where in the hell are you? You gotta show yourself or I'll fucking kill you!" She whirled around but she only saw nothing but smoke, fog and the drizzling of rain.

* * *

He never left his kingdom. He was after all safe in his own fortress. He was a family man, surrounded by his exquisitely beautiful wife and a dozen of lovely daughters. With thousands of battle knights and people who bows only to their king. It was a life lived better.

Until the day came and he started to lose the people he love.

His wife died to protect their people.

His youngest daughter sacrificed her own life for the man he loved.

His eldest daughter died in the hands of men.

Men are monsters caved in blood, hungry for treasures and greedy with power. They are vicious and much feared than the god of death himself. They have no soul, no conscience and no remorse. What their hearts have were selfishness, lust and possess no mercy. They are after all the people who transgress their world and he swore with vengeance to their lot. They destroyed their home. They are the harbinger of death, pain, grief and laughter had died from then on.

He was the king.

But what good is being a king when all that you hold dear to your heart starts to drift away. One by one, your family starts to shatter. He has immortality but all he holds so precious in his heart starts to forsake life. To save one, others had to sacrifice. And it was too painful for him.

He was a god.

And he couldn't even bring back the dead. What good is power? What good is being above mere humans?

He was the father of their land.

He should be the defender, the protector and their knight. But there are things that can go beyond his reach. When those whom he wanted to protect doesnt want him to be. When his pride prevails more than humility. He should be her daughters' shoulder to cry on or the first one whom they should seek for. But he wasn't. He should be the one to lay down his own life for his wife or for his daughters. And he couldn't even save them.

He was a brother of his own people. For the greater good, that's what he always had to decide. Others and before his own family. His own folks would see him as their hero, the greatest king before all. The god whom they worship. And he wasn't any of those to his own family.

He was the father they loathed.

But he loved them all. And his youngest daughter knew his heart alone. And she left and gone forever. Her older daughter was the same and he too left. And he was never the same.

He wanted to relinquish the justice. To bring truth before the seas. An it was now nearing.

All for his love.

He took his scepter and regally surfaced by the ocean. Above was wretched place, stinking with every vile and treacherous humans. The last place he would dare to enter.

Smokes, fires and debris are falling beyond him. It was centuries and before his eyes it was like seeing her eldest daughter died again.

Vengeance is his.

* * *

He knew the voice.

Even in hell, he could recognize the voice that was his love.

Was this the aftermath of death? Oh sweet death for him. There can only be Emma.

The voice.

It was hers. If he was dragged in hell or god knows for some one like him to be in heaven where Emma would likely be, this was the most beautiful death above all.

_Emma._

He tried to open his eyes or lift a finger. Nothing happened. He couldn't move a muscle or drag himself to consciousness. He felt a brush of sea waves by his legs, creeping from the other side to the other.

He's here, he thought. He's here to ruin his most precious aftermath life.

"Bring the pirate down to the oceanworld. He will answer for his treason." The thundering roar of his voice boomed through the ship.

"Aye, your majesty." a voice chimed. "Three hundred years, sire. And justice comes to a close." It spoke again.

"Do not speak to me about it. I do not needed reminding. And today, my daughter will be freed for justice has come. Her spirit remains by the sea."

"Her spirit remains by the sea." The voice said as others did.

He only helped. He wanted to say. But what good is it to be truthful when one doesn't want to hear nor confide to believe in him. Why would he believe him? Who was he to believed with? He's a pirate. Nothing but a pirate and feared by most sea farers or even a tiny plankton beneath the sea.

_"Pirate you may call yourself but all along, the person I knew was Killian Jones. Not the pirate but the captain. I didn't see it in you." Emma said it to her._

_"A pirate will always be a pirate." He scowled._

_"You're wrong! We always have a choice. We may be born the way we are but life has given us the choice what path to walk on. To make ourselves better or walk down the path to destruction." Her eyes flashed anger as soon as the words were out of her mouth. _

_She was brave. She was noble. And she was always compassionate._

_"You don't understand me, lass. And you'll never be."_

_Her mouth opened to say something but then pursed and anger seethed in her eyes._

_"What do you know about being abandoned?" He walked towards her. He could feel the burning rage inside her but restrained herself than lashing it out. "What do you know about a life being sold to slavery to pirates? Kiss their stinking boots until I taste blood on my own lips. What do you know about hardlife? What do you know about the real world when you sit around in that golden chair? What do you know about seeing those whom you love dies in your arms? Watching the heart crumbles like dust and being swept away by the wind. You know nothing, your highness. And you'll never understand me."_

_He was mad. Mad beyond her. He lived an awfully hard life. He lived in the dark alleyways. Survival was very much his everyday life. He needed to fight. And not a day he was beaten to a pulp. He needed to live. Fear and revenge kept him from being dead. He thrived for life with passionate anger in his heart. Bloodlust and revenge was all he had. And it sheltered and comfort him._

_"Go home lass. I do not need your father's henchmen to disturb my night."_

___"Really, Hook?" She said as her chest rises and set in anger much like him. She would have defended herself but opt not to._

_She turned on her heels and heed for the door. And without looking at him she spoke. "And you're wrong, Killian. Because I know the feeling of losing someone I love. I know how it felt being helpless to see them die. And now I understand what it means to be shoved aside. You just made me feel it."_

_He froze on his feet and looked at the woman. He couldn't make her face but he knew he had hurt her beyond irreparable words. He crossed the line. _

_And now he felt remorseful than ever. He would not hurt, he said. But he did it. _

_"Emma." He reached for her but her right hand raised to stop him from coming towards her._

_"Don't. Remember, it's Killian Jones whom I am with. Not Hook." And the door shut leaving him with his regret, pride and his arrogance._

_That was their first fight that lasted days, even weeks. _

_But one thing he knew after that: _She never considered him a pirate, but Killian, himself. The Killian Jones. A man of sea-faring ways.

Not Hook.

And darkness envelopes him.

* * *

"Your Majesty, there's an intruder." The voice said.

"A survivor?"

"Ye..yes..s" The voice stammered.

"How is it possible that someone survived the wreck?"

"I...I...d..don't know, you..your, M-majesty." The voice quivered in response.

"Then, kill them."

"It's only a girl with a golden hair."

_No. Emma. _

He thought. She can't be here. She's with Smee. She's safe. She's safe. She couldn't be here. Couldn't be.

"Then kill her." He heard the king's voice.

No.

No.

He needs to wake up. He needs to protect her. _What in the seven seas is she doing here?_

The next he heard were the blades meeting the same steels.

_Emma._ Darkness took him.

* * *

"You're tough for a girl." The king said.

They got her. He had her.

"Im no girl. Woman."

"And a sharp tongue. Who are you?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Feisty lass."

"Heard that many times."

"What are you doing here? Do you know you stood beneath my kingdom? You trespass in my land."

"This place belongs to the gods."

The king laughed aloud. "Foolish girl, I am a god."

_No. Emma. Run for yourself. Save yourself._ _Leave me. Just leave me be_

The fog lifts him again.

* * *

"You have no rights to take him." Her voice is frantic.

"Is that what you think, girl? You're in my kingdom, I have powers and a horde of sea-guards. What chance do you think you could outwin me? I can kill you in a blink of an eye."

_Enough Emma. Just go._

* * *

"Ah love. Love is weakness, my sweet girl. What do you think I should do? Make him watch as I would kill you? Ah... Maybe that would be. An eye for an eye."

"Killing him wouldn't bring back what you have lost." She snapped back.

"Silence!" Thunder and lightning crossed the sky. "You will not speak of it. I judge who I want to judge. I am the justice. And I say guilty for that pirate."

"You are blinded by your hatred. And you are deafened by your madness. What justice is there when you've known one side of a coin?"

"Men are a poison to our kind. They kill us without remorse. And all they care was their treasures, their prizes and their own skin."

"No. Not at all. We are different."

"What makes you say you're different? Or him for the matter? He's a pirate. A danger to your own kind and death for us."

_Emma just go._

* * *

"I will not leave without him." Fear and anger was on her voice.

"He's mine! He's a prison and he will speak for his treasons."

"For the sake of treasures? You will kill him. What kind of a king are you?"

"He killed my daughter! Is that not enough to be tried for his crimes?"

No. Never. Will never did.

"I've lost my youngest daughter for more than three lifetimes and he took another one."

"You said tried-trial, you say. Then let him have the justice and let him speak for his crimes and not his head on spears."

The King hesitated. He considers the options. Emma had found a way. Clever lass. But it didn't made him calm for he fears Emma's dear life.

He would have die for her safety. Or die for her to live.

"Well, then. If he was found guilty, you will die before his eyes and then he will die as well."

And oblivion envelopes him again.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up you little scumbag piece of a plankton. Wake up, pirate!"

He groaned inwardly. His neck was burning. Water was drenching on his face. And every muscles of his body ached in pain. His lips was quivering. Searing pain on his leg and just about on his belly. He tried to open his eyes as the searing light flooded on his sight.

"You're lucky. Trial has been brought for you."

"The...T-the lass?"

A smirk curled on the man's lips. "She'll live. Feisty, she is."

"Let...her...go."

"King's orders, boy. You and her are accomplices and you will be brought before trial. Now get up!" He barked.

"And in what offense?"

"Treason and murder on our princess."

"I never killed a princess much more a mermaid." He gritted his teeth in anger. Yes, he should have only feel anger. Not fear, but it slowly cripples him. He was afraid more than ever be. he would have embrace his own death wholeheartedly but he's not ready to see someone he holds dear for him dies slowly. He couldn't bear.

"Hold your tongue or I will hack it off." He scoffed and blinded him with a sphere of a bubble. All he could see were mist and it smelled with salt.

And he was lulled to a dreamy song.

_He dreamt of an old dream. He sat by a rock looking from a tower beyond the vast ocean. A laughter was heard from afar. The laughter was familiar but he couldn't make any names to take whom the jolly laughter belongs to. It was soft and cheery. He walked towards the dark corridor. He walk, jog and even sprint towards the end of what seems an unending corridor. The laughter kept on. And there at the end was a shipwreck, a shrill scream was heard and the thunder and lightning roars. And all from the same old dream it ended on a blink he could see another pair of eyes mirroring his._

* * *

His arms were tied behind him as he was dragged on a corridor. He could feel the spear on just a few inch from his throat.

One. Two. Four. Five. He mentally counted the pairs of steps. Five Sea-guards are with him. His head were still obscured with the sphere of mist and he couldn't see a thing. But he knew, he was walking through the floors of Atlantis. They ascended through a thousand stairs, turned right and walked straightly. He walked for what seems to be his death march. And finally, he heard the door slowly opened. Murmurs filled the hall.

His trial awaits, they say. But, all he could think of was one woman.

Emma.

There was no word about her from the sea-guards. Yet, he knew she was never safe. Regret filled his heart. He should not have took Emma from her own family. He should have left her to have a family. He should have let her marry the crocodile's son. It should not have crossed his mind that wanting Emma was the only thing that matters to him. Not revenge on the crocodile. He had long threw it away. Emma matters to him more than ever. He should not have dream of his own family, with Emma.

The mist lifts from his head as he was dragged on a cold stone floor. He blinked trying to remove the misty vision he had. He could make the floorboards glimmering on his feet. Slowly he held his head high trying to see whether he could spot Emma around the hall.

He saw dozens of merefolks, their face set in a grim and eyes set on him. And the looks of everyone present in the hall, he was already been judged guiltily.

"Where is she? Where is Emma? Emma!" The words came out from his mouth before he could think of the trial.

A mereman from the front row walked, no, swam towards him. "Silence! You best hold your tongue. Speak when its necessary and you will answer in all honesty."

From the high court on the middle sat the king. He had never met the king in the eyes before. You could discern him from the common or noble merefolks. He was shining before his eyes, after all, gods are powerful enough for a human sight. But in all gory details, he could see the anger in his sea-green eyes looking at him.

"Where is Emma?" He asked, meeting the eye of the King.

"She will join you, that you can be assured of. But I am not quite sure where your fate lies."

"Kill me now" His voice echoed the halls. "Kill me and do what you want. Leave her alone."

His face was hard. "I am most willing to oblige and turn you into sea foam, pirate. But alas, I am a kind king. A trial before my court has been raised."

A smile curled on his lips and met his gaze again. "Kind king? That is the best jest I've ever heard."

He abruptly stood on his throne and pointed his scepter to his direction. "You will not mock me before my court. I require your respect."

"Respect you say?" He spat at the word. "What respect is a welcoming death for my crew. Who is worse to be the savages here? Me or your lot? You've kill every man in my ship and destroy my ship. You ask for justice, you say? You don't even know what that means. Where is the justice for my crew. It is I you take revenge on. Not those men whom you've taken the lives off."

"You killed Alana." His gaze was burning. He was red in anger and and he could hear the thunder beyond.

"I didnt kill her. Alana is my friend." Yes, of course, it was all because of that mermaid wench. The mermaid whom he took pity on and helped for her cause. And after that incident he vowed he would never trust merefolks. Alana was his trusted friend whom later betrayed him-more so, left him in a raging war against her lot.

"Mermaids are forbidden to come to the surface and you say you are friends with her?"

"See it as you may but that is true. Mostly, she comes by the mermaid lagoon." He spared the details.

"Lies!"

"Tis all true. The sea was our witness." He cried. He spoke of the night both of them were neck to neck with death.

"And you fed her off to the sea witch. What bargain did you ask that she may go to the witch?"

"I didnt. I tried to stop her. She said it is the way to save her sister and..."

"Sister?" He cut him mid-sentence and turned abruptly to him. "Stop feeding us with lies."

"That is what the truth is. I dont even know whom sister she spoke with. I dont know any mermaid apart from her." He knew merefolks exists long before Alana came. But when Alana spoke of her sister, he remembers it clearly that she was the fondest sister she ever had. They were so close, she says. And she love her but he never seen that sister she was talking about.

"Ariel, that was her sister. And you will not speak of her again." He warned him as if he had crossed a dangerous line of mention the mermaid's existence.

"I dont know that mermaid. I cannot stop her. She said, she is going with or without my help."

"And you helped her?"

"I'm always a gentleman."

"Doesn't suit you, my boy." He eyed him.

"She got what she needed and told me to wait by the lagoon."

"What potion did she took?"

"No. Not potion." He asked the same to her but she never mentioned any potions the sea-witch brewed. But she spoke of the gravest death no one would ever wish of. "The witch didn't kill her. She helped us. Alana killed off a kraken. And took the rarest squid ink."

* * *

On the first ray of light, their journey would set sail. Henry Hadn't slept at all. Nowadays, he barely took a nap nor sleep would visit him. He had found the place where he should be.

His family.

This was his family. His dream family. He was a princeling with a castle and a stead to own. He had found love under this family. Even though he hadn't met Emma. He knew, the product of one true love would be enough for him to have called this place a home and a family.

He felt his stomach turned twists and knots. He was a good boy. He should be.

But sometimes, there are things that he needed to sacrifice for all the land's betterment. Neverland and Enchanted Forest.

And one day, he will come home with Emma, Snow and Charming and maybe his own father.

That is Henry.

But today, he will have to be Peter Pan, avenger of justice and bringer of harmony.

He looked at the bright moon and the dots that were the stars. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." But he would have to sail it backward.

"You're ready, Henry?" A voice swarmed in his head. He walked towards the window pane.

"Everything's set. We won't have a problem with the Charmings. The Dark One will surely join us to meet his equal. Hook and Emma is in Neverland, am I quite correct?"

"Indeed you are."

"No complications, I should say."

"No...not at all."

"Then we all should set sail and look forward to a future without evil, Shadow."

* * *

*****Yay! finally I'm done. Sorry for the loong wait. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows, they are all beans and jellos to me. A few more days to the pilot episode. Yay! **

*****I picked up Alana for reasons to be revealed maybe in the next chapter if my hiatus will be over. I would have to publish the next chapter before the airing.**

*****Also the intro of Neverland, that happened before Rumple being the Dark One. I'm currently working my hardest to stay faithful to the time table of Rumple and Killian and the present time. If you see some irregularities, do let me now. I would love to take corrections from you.**

*****You meet the royal merefolks now. There are some foreshadowing and hints in this chapter.. who could tell me what it is and your theories about it? it would be a delight.**

*****Where is Emma? I dunno.. I dunno... we'll met her sometime soon.. **

*****Please review, they're beans and jellos to me.. follow me at .com **

**Bye for now. And leave reviews too. XOXO**


End file.
